Girl Meets New Stories
by SweetMiliTea
Summary: It's junior year of high school and with Riley off to London with her family, Maya is left wondering how to get through the next two years without her best friend. But when another Matthews enters the picture she finds life may be giving her just the adventure she was seeking. *josh*maya* more characters to come
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, and I truly hope you enjoy it. I felt drawn to the Maya and Josh relationship and when the show was cancelled I wanted to see where these two characters could go. This is chapter one of this series and I have a lot more ideas for the character developments along with some new characters. I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I can. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks again for stopping by!**

 **Hope this quenches your Joshaya thirst!**

 **Yours tuly,**

 **SweetMiliTea**

A light crisp air blows through the trees tousling leaves of red, orange, and brown into the sky and onto the ground. Fall is taking shape, bringing the end and making way for the new growth of spring.

Riley is officially in London. It had been a long year of negotiations between her mother and the firm. Ultimately the firm won and she along with her entire family packed their bags, got on a plane, and started their next adventure in a new country. Sadness creeps over Maya as she thinks about the new faces and memories her counterpart was making at that moment. She wished she was there with her laughing at their old jokes, eyeing cute boys, and facing the world hand in hand. Instead, she is here.

Three weeks into her junior year, and Maya is depressingly accustomed to anticipating, well, nothing. How could anything possibly happen when she is alone. Sure she has her other friends during the day, but as soon as school lets out she finds herself alone again, as the others disperse to their various clubs and after school activities. Today is no different.

As the bell rings its three pm chimes, Maya gathers her things, throwing them into her black Jansport backpack without a care, and slings the worn down strap over her right shoulder. Slowly she makes her way to Topanga's to grab some coffee, a snack, and to start her homework.

. . .

With music blaring into his ear buds, young Josh Matthews bobs his head to the beat making his way down the stairs and into the quaint café owned by his sister-in-law. He orders himself a coffee and rice crispy treat to-go ready to return back to his dorm to work on his studies. But, as he opens the door to leave, his eye catches a familiar face. He can barely contain a laugh at the sight. Scrunching her long golden locks in her hands an exasperated Maya starts to lightly pound her head into her pre-calculus book, softly repeating the word "stupid" each time.

"What's the matter, honey?" Josh says with a sad pouty lip, just as Maya had done when he had trouble adjusting to his first year in college.

Lifting her head ever so slightly and with her mouth open in surprise, Maya looks up to the see the one boy she always liked, but never truly had.

"Josh?" she says as a smile formed across her face.

The pair hadn't seen each other since the Matthews' going away party in June. Even though she and Josh said they were friends and would see one another, without the common thread of Riley, they did anything but that. Happy to see this blue eyed, brown hair young man's smirk at the sight of her, Maya gets up from her table and gives him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Just needed to grab some reinforcements. I got a long night of studying ahead. You?"

"Banging my head into this book here, in an attempt to knock the stupid out of me?" Maya says jokingly as she sits back down.

"Pre-calculus, huh?"

"Yeah, math has never been my strong suit. What about you?"

"I found it to be pretty easy, actually," he responds with a bigger smirk as he takes the seat next to her.

"Ha. Ha. I meant what are you studying?"

"Tonight? Cellular development and the wonderful world of titration," Josh says sarcastically.

With a blank stare as if he were speaking a foreign language, Maya replies, "Riggggghhhhhttt."

She had forgotten how smart he was. She had forgotten a lot. Still she is happy to be seeing him now; continuing to stare at him, making mental pictures of every inch of his body from his slightly curly brown hair peeping through his grey beanie down to his muscular forearm as he reaches to see the problem.. she.. was..

 _O no! He's looking at my homework. Crap. Fuck._

Maya's cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment as she realizes Josh has started to correct her work. Of all people, he is the one person she doesn't want to know how dumb she is.

"hmmm," he thinks aloud.

"I know. I know. It's wrong. I just can't seem to grasp this stuff. Three weeks in and I already want to chuck this book into fire, " Maya quickly states.

"No. Well, yes." Josh replies. "You started it off right, bu.." His arm crosses in front of Maya. She inhales deeply taking in that familiar scent. Once again she follows the veins along his forearm, noticing how much of a man he is growing into. She sees him point to a part of the problem she was working on. "You see, here," he continued, "you used the wrong formula. Try this." Josh grabs her pencil and neatly writes the correct formula as well as details explaining the reason behind it.

"Wow," she says in surprise, "I actually get it now. Thanks, Josh!"

Her big blue starry eyes meets his deep blue mysterious ones. They stare at each other, almost trapped in their gaze as old feelings begin to stir in the back of their hearts.

"You're welcome," Josh says softly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Anything else you don't understand?"

"Actually," Maya says with a childish grin. Propping up the book with one hand and displaying it with another like Vana White, Maya grins even greater, "All of it."

Chuckling at the notion, Josh simply replies, "Well, then, let's get started."

He pulls his chair closer to hers and for the following two hours they work on her homework; every so often stealing glances and exchanging smiles. A new Matthews is entering her universe.

 _Life,_ she thinks, _you sure know what you're doing._


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn it's cold._ Maya thinks as she sips her coffee. Maybe sitting at her usual table outside of Topanga's isn't the best idea. Still, she rather brave the October cold than feel her mother's eyes fawning over her and Josh once he arrives.

"Baby girl, why don't you come inside?" asks Katy while refilling her daughter's coffee cup.

"Because mom, I need the quiet to concentrate."

"Or is it because you need space for just you and your boyfriend," her mom says as she rubs her daughter's shoulder with her own.

"We are just friends, mom." Maya responds annoyed with her mother's antics. She swears no matter how many times she explains it to her mom, Katy always reacts the same way.

"Mmhmm." Katy hums raising her eyebrows in disbelief as she makes her way back into the café.

Unamused, Maya just shakes her head taking another sip from her cup.

As if on cue, Josh walks down the stairs once again bobbing his head to the music playing loudly through his ear buds. Maya smiles as she watches him do a spin at the bottom of the stairs. He points to her and sings out loud, "O Baby you. You got what I need." Knowing this popular Biz Markie song, Maya stands up, points back at him, and joins, singing "But you say he's just a friend. But you say he's just a friend". They dance and laugh a little before they sit back down at the table.

"Your singing is as bad as ever, Matthews," Maya remarks a little out of breath.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to sing that song well," Josh says, "that defeats the purpose of it."

"Yea… O.K." laughs Maya.

"Alright. Alright. Ready to get started?" Josh asks.

Maya nods and cracks open her pre-calculus book. It has been almost a month since Josh initially assisted Maya with her homework, and astonishingly that same day asked if she would like to be tutored. Without a doubt in her mind, Maya eagerly accepted, thankful for the help, but more thankful for the chance to grow their friendship. Fully aware of the deal they made back at the ski lodge, Maya knows a boyfriend isn't what she needs at the moment. What she needs is a friend, and Josh is providing just that.

Thirty-minutes into their study session, Maya peaks up at Josh, who has started to bob his head once more as he reads his biology book. Being the curious little kitten she is, she reaches for one of his ear buds and asks, "what are you listening to?"

As she places the bud into her ear, guitars and drums wail into her head as the singer continues "I really wanna know (who are you? Who, who, who, who?)"

Shocked by the song choice, Maya turns to him saying, "Joshua Matthews, I didn't know you were a Who fan!?" But her voice trails off towards the end as she realizes Josh had leaned closer to share the headphones. Now, there they were just a breath between them; warmth filling each of there faces.

After staying frozen in place for a moment, Josh finally coughs to break the silence and slowly backs away.

"I'm not, technically," he replies, "my roommate suggested them to me. But, I have to admit. I really like their songs. You a fan?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Maya starts to unzip her dark purple hoodie revealing a black t-shirt with a big white logo in the middle that reads "The Who."

"So, that's a yes," Josh laughs.

"I can't believe you never heard of them before," Maya says still shocked and her cheeks still flushed from the brief moment they shared.

"Well, I'm a fan of the classics. Frankie, Dean, Sammy, Marvin, Ray...But, college is all about learning and trying new things. So, I'm broadening my musical horizons."

"O O-kay." Maya says amusingly while biting down on her pencil and turning her head back down to study. Josh sits staring at her, wondering what thoughts were going on in that little blonde's head. History had proven any new information Maya Hart got from him usually turns into some type of scheme or other.

 _BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP_

They both jump at the sound of Josh's alarm. He quickly grabs his phone to turn it off.

"Shoot," Josh says turning to Maya, "I'm so sorry. I forgot I told some friends I'd meet them for dinner. Same time next week?"

A bit sad that their time is being cut short, Maya shrugs her shoulders, "Yea, same time next week." And with that, Josh collects his belongings and runs up the stairs, leaving Maya to her thoughts.

. . . 

The week seemed to drag on forever, but Maya was thrilled to learn that Josh wanted to extend their time together. However, the enthusiasm quickly diminished once she realized he wanted to extend the studying part of their time together.(Really? How much math did he think she could take?) When they were finally wrapping up their study session, Maya looks up at Josh.

"Hey! Before you go, there's something I wanted to give you," she says with her soft sweet smile.

Josh lifts his eyebrows in a quizzical manner as she proceeds to take out her phone. Moments later he hears his phone ping. While he reaches for it, Maya continues, "It's a playlist I made. I figured since your broadening your musical horizon, I'd enlighten you on some truly awesome music."

Overcome with happiness at the thoughtful gesture, there was no helping the smile forming on his face.

"Thanks, Maya," he says.

Then, he looks down at his phone and opens the text message; sure enough there is a link to a playlist perfectly titled "Boing". Josh starts to laugh at the sight of his old nickname. He quickly pulls up his music app, selects a few songs, and texts Maya a playlist of his own. She in turn opens up her message to find a link to a playlist titled "Blue eyes". Maya bites her bottom lip as she begins to feel a smile escape. For some reason those two little words filled her with an unexplainable joy.

"What's this," she asks gently.

"Some songs I though YOU might enjoy," replies Josh bright eyed and with a smile.

"Thanks," she says feeling her cheeks becoming rosy yet again.

They hug, say their goodbyes, and part ways.

Back at his dorm, Josh opens up another one of his science books and begins to delve back into his studies. However, after five minuets of reading the same paragraph over and over, he realizes that something, some feeling or even someone is distracting him. He grabs his phone to play some music in hopes that it will help him concentrate. With one touch of the playlist entitled "Boing", his heart wrenches and he lets out a small laugh. Covering up his immense smile with one hand, Josh starts a song he knew Maya could also be listening to at that same moment.

And she was.

As if in sync with each other, Maya too had pulled up her "Blue Eyes" playlist. Her eyes widening when she notices they had shared the same James Taylor classic. Wondering if they were trying to send each other secret messages through music, she starts to softly sing along...

"You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running

To see you again [...]"


	3. Chapter 3

**_*ping*_**

 **NEW MESSAGE from JOSH BOING MATTHEWS**

 **...**

"Blue Eyes" playlist

has been updated.

:)

Can't wait to hear

what you added.

Don't think too

much into it.

But it's a classic.

...

You did NOT just

seriously send me

Baby Got Back by Sir

Mix A Lot

...

Maybe.

Lol

Are you trying to tell

me you like big butts?

And I just can't lie.

Lol

I'm learning so many

new things about

you! ;)

Lol what can I say?

I'm a man of many

tastes.

Ok Casanova, I'll keep

that in mind

:)

See you later?

Same time. Same spot.

...

"Maya. Mayaaaaa...Maayyyaaaaa..."

"Huh?..o what?" Maya asks, finally looking up at Zay who is sitting in front of her and giving her a questioning look. He had been trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes so he could copy her English homework before class.

"Dang girl, who you textin'," he asks.

"No one," she says putting her phone away and handing him her homework.

"Uh huh," Zay responds mockingly, "and does that no one's name rhyme with shmosh shmashews?"

"Shut up," Maya says while rolling her eyes. "we are just friends."

"O reeaally?" says Zay with a devilish smile.

"Yes, reeaally," mimics Maya.

"Mmmhmm. So says the girl who's been staring at her phone with a stupid smile on her face for the past ten mins."

"I have not," Maya quips.

Zay lifts his eyebrows at her in defiance. She retorts by staring at him harder, pursing her lips together and shaking her head "no". After holding the position for a moment, they both break and laugh.

"Anyways. So I've decided ..." Zay starts, "you're coming with me to Brian's Halloween party this weekend."

"What?! No way," responds Maya trying to brush off the subject.

"O come on. It's gonna be fun and we haven't hung out since, well, I don't know... FOREVER."

Maya just stares at him, mouth open, unable to come up with a response.

"Alright, class is going to begin. Turn around Mr. Babineaux," shouts their English teacher from the front of the room.

"O you're going," Zay says as he points his finger at Maya. "And it's going to be the highlight of your junior year.. We'll talk later."

Maya smiles reluctantly knowing full well Zay will talk her into inevitably going. After all, he is right. It had been a long time since she went out last. Plus with Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle constantly unavailable due to their academic commitments, Zay had been the only one left she could really relate too. She owed him. Not to mention they both always managed to have fun together, even if some rules were broken. She let out a big breathe. Then Zay, with his back towards her smiles and puts his fist in the air certain she just caved.

 _O boy, what am I getting myself into._ She thought.

After school, Zay walked with Maya to Topanga's in order to finalize their plans for the weekend.

"So, it's decided, I'll pick you up around 7ish and we'll head out together."

"Cool," responds Maya trying to get Zay on the move before Josh gets there.

However, luck isn't on her side. Josh strolls over to their table smiling as usual and wraps his arms around them.

"I'm sorry... Am I interrupting something?" He asks half jokingly.

"O.. Hello 'no one'," Zay says smirking at Maya.

With a confused look, Josh responds his attention to Zay, "umm.. Hello.. some..one?." Then focuses back on Maya, "should I even ask?"

"I wouldn't," Maya replies reluctantly. "Beside, ZAY was just leaving. Weren't you, Zay?"

"Alright. Alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Zay says while putting his hands up. Then with two fingers and a wink he points to Maya, "See you Saturday night, m'lday." ; adding the last part in hopes to rile up Josh.

With one hand shewing him away, Maya nonchalantly responds, "yea, yea. See you then."

Zay leaves and they sit down at their table. Josh, intrigued, smiles slightly at Maya.

"Saturday?" he asks.

"Yea," Maya responds with a sigh, "our classmate is throwing a Halloween party, and Zay asked me to go with him."

"Huh." Josh simply blurts. A feeling of uneasiness rises in him as he pictures Maya partying with a bunch of high school guys. He looks over to her and thinks.

 _She's gorgeous; she's always been gorgeous, but now there are a whole bunch of guys who will be seeing that and trying to take advantage of her._

Slowly he feels anger boiling while he watches Maya study. Seeing her there so focused on her book, he couldn't help but feel like this small innocent flower was in danger of being plucked.

"Hey Maya," he says with a serious tone, "promise me you'll be careful this weekend."

She smiles back at him a bit happy about how protective he seems, "of course Josh. I promise."

She takes his hand and squeezes it for reassurance. And they sit like that, hand in hand the rest of the time they study.

...

Saturday came in the blink of an eye and Maya's room was in shambles. Thankfully her mom and Shawn were gone for the weekend, leaving Maya with the place to herself.

"Why did I not think this was going to be a costume party," Maya complains.

"You look great, peaches," an exhausted Riley says half asleep on the video chat set up on Maya's computer.

"Riles, you're not even looking."

"Sure I ammm," yawns Riley.

Grateful her best friend is making every effort to be there for her, Maya looks at the screen of the sleeping Riley and whispers, "it's ok honey, you can sleep now. Zay just pulled up."

"Yaaaaaayyyy... Love you, Maya."

"Love you too, honey. "

She logs off her computer and takes one last look in the mirror.

 _This is as good as it's going to get._

She lets out another long breath, then grabs her purse and heads out the door hoping for a rather uneventful night.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya walks down her apartment stairs and looks out onto the street. Immediately she spots the dark grey F150 with the license plate BIGNTXS and chuckles to herself.

 _Only Zay._

She thinks while shaking her head in amusement.

As she opens the door to the truck, Maya cannot believe her eyes.

"What are you wearing," she asks unable to control her laughter.

"What?! I'll have you know that this happens to be a crowd favorite," Zay responds. "And let me guess.. you are a little black kitty cat," he adds pointing to the black cat ears sticking out of her golden blonde curly hair.

She motions her hand in a "rawr" fashion, then gets in the car still laughing, unable to get over the fact that a ketchup bottle is now taking her to a party. The drive to Brian's is rather short; his house located approximately 20 minuets outside the city. They had only stopped once to fill up the tank, and during the rest of the ride they blasted music to dance and sing along to. Finally, they reach their destination. A bit anxious for how the night may go, Maya turns to Zay, "you're not going to ditch me the first sight of a hot girl, are you?"

"Relax, girl. I'm your friend, I would never do that," he stated unconvincingly.

They open their doors and make their way to the party. Upon entering the house, they are greeted by Brian; who had given into his Japanese heritage and dressed up as a soy sauce bottle.

 _I guess Zay wasn't lying; dressing up as condiments is an actual thing._

"Hey guys!" Brian shouts above the loud music, breaking Maya away from her thoughts. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm good," answers Maya.

"Thanks, man. I think we'll just settle in first," inserts Zay.

"Ok cool. Well drinks are in the kitchen to the right, but remember to drop your keys in the bucket if you're having some alcohol. Alright? Have fun!" Brian exclaims as he bounces his way back into his living room where a small dance party had ensued.

Zay and Maya look at each other and laugh at his antics. They begin to walk around greeting hey to some familiar faces before taking their spot back in the living room; Maya sitting on the arm of the cream colored couch and Zay leaning against the wall next to her. Things were going rather smoothly as they observe the crowd. However, the ease of the night comes to a staggering hault when Veronica walks up to Zay.

Known for her provactive nature, Veronica did not disappoint. The vivacious brunette dawned some yellow short shorts and a matching low cut tank that had the word "mustard" written across the front. She grabs Zay's hand and whispers something in his ear that makes him laugh like a buffoon, then drags him out to dance. From the middle of the room, Zay looks over at Maya and mouths the words "I'm sorry", but with a "look at her" gesture and face. Maya can't help but laugh at the moment, and she responds by mouthing "it's ok" back and gives him two thumbs up before leaving the room.

In the past half hour since arriving, the party increased tremendously leaving Maya to inch her way back into the kitchen. Seeing the little kitten struggle, Brian grabs her hand, pulls her through the crowd, and claims, "Mayas on my team."

Confused, Maya looks at him, then takes in the scene. Apparently, he had just volunteered her to play a round of beer pong.

Thinking she really had nothing better to do, what with Zay having his fun, she decided one game wouldn't hurt. However, the thing about alcohol, she soon realized, is that it makes you feel loose and able to do anything. So what started out as one game quickly turned into six, and before she knew it she was drunk. Stumbling her way out to the backyard, Maya finds a seat in front of the fire pit and tries to regain her thoughts and composure.

 _I think I'm drunk...Nope not that drunk._

 _Boy I miss Josh, I wonder what he's doing. I should call him. No. I shouldn't. I'm drunk._

 _Oooo...but I just want to hear his voice. I'm not that drunk. I'll just call him to say hi and then hang up._

She takes out her phone, and squints a little at the screen. Scrolling down her contacts list, she finds his name, and inadvertently clicks the video icon next to his number.

 _O shit._

She realizes she accidentally initiated a FaceTime call to him, but before she is able to hang up, she sees Josh light up the screen.

"Hey, Maya," he says.

"Joshieee," she yells a little too loudly.

"You, okay?" He asks concern looming over his face.

"Huh? O yea! I'm great! Better than great. I was just seeing what you were up to."

"Well," a smile making way on his face, "I was just about to head out to meet some friends."

"Oh." Maya says a bit deflated. "Ok, well I don't want to take too much of your time." She can feel the latter effects of the alcohol coming in; no longer was she feeding off its adrenaline high, her stomach bubbling and the world around her becoming disoriented.

"Hey, you sure you're ok?" he asks for the second time. He sees her eyes unable to focus completely and she begins to press her fingers to her head. "Maya." He says, his tone getting more stern.

"Huh?" She looks back to her screen, "yea. I'm fine. I promise," she lies. However, Josh's face has anything but relief. His eyes serious and jaw clenched; his usual smirk wiped clear away. She gets up and starts to attempt to walk in a straight line to prove her words. "See, Josh. I'm completely.." However, as she begins to look back at her screen she trips and falls on her face. Grabbing her phone and lifting it back, she continues, "fine."

One look at the red collecting on her forehead, Josh had seen enough. While breathing in deeply and letting out a slow breath, he tries his best to stay calm.

"Maya, where's Zay?"

"I don't know. Somewhere inside with Verrronnnica," she says still unaware of the cut on her head.

"Text me the address; I'm coming to pick you up."

"No, Josh. Really.. I'm fine."

He stares at her. His eyes piercing away to the truth, and she knows there no convincing him otherwise.

"Ok," she says quietly, "I'll text it to you now.

She holds her breath a little, embarrassed by the interaction that just took place.

 _How did that conversation come to this?_

She thinks and once again starts to press her fingers to her head as the world begins to spin yet again. In an attempt to push away her thoughts, she starts to rub her forehead, finally feeling the reason for Josh's change in demeanor.

 _You're an idiot, Hart. A real idiot._

About a half hour after they hung up, Josh arrives at the house. Maya, ice bag and paper towel to her forehead, sits in the front. Like a child in trouble, she waves at him smiling innocently. He gets out of his car and walks over to her.

"Alright, let's see it."

She lifts the paper towel off her cut for Josh to inspect. Thankfully the drive over gave him enough time to calm down, and so he gently grabs her hand and guides her back to the house. "Let's go fix you up, kid."

As they walk back in the house, Zay looks up and smiles at the sight of the two holding hands, completely unaware of the situation. Still embarrassed, Maya grabs a double shot out of someone's hands to calm her nerves and takes it without Josh seeing.

They enter the bathroom, and Josh picks her up and sits her onto the counter. Arms straddling her, he lets out a big sigh and places his forehead on her shoulder.

"Josh?" asks Maya extremely confused.

"It looked a lot worse over phone," he says his head still down. "I just need a minute to recollect myself."

"I thought you were mad at me."

He lets out another sigh, then lifts his head, "Maya, I'd be lying if I said I've never been in your position. I have. I know the temptation of drinking, and I know it's fun. And I was mad, but I was more terrified that something worse was going to happen to you." His eyes stare directly into hers as he speaks. Her face burning with the close proximity; raw instinct slowly appearing as they hold each other's stares. Then, breaking the tension Josh lowers his head back onto her shoulder releasing yet another sigh.

Was she imaging things? Was he holding back? Was there more to the words he was saying and actions he was doing? Maya was seriously regretting the previous shot she took, as her thoughts battled with logic and reason against the irresponsible affects of alcohol.

Not even a minute after, Josh lifts his head and gently kisses the middle of her forehead, "You look cute, little kitten." He smiles and pets her head, then turns to the medicine cabinet. He grabs some alcohol swabs and bandaids, then softly cleans her wound and covers it up.

She smiles at him when he finishes and squeezes his shoulder as he picks up the trash, "thanks, Josh." As Josh helps her off the counter, the room begins to spin and she suddenly feels off balance.

"Josh," she grabs both his arms to steady herself, "I don't feel so good."

Chuckling and knowing full well how she was feeling as having been there himself, he lifts her up, cradles her like a baby and walks out of the bathroom. Maya, unable to keep her eyes open, gives in and just rests her head on his chest. Still, being the loyal friend she is whispers to him, "Zay! We can't leave without him."

Josh scans the room and sees her friend in a very intimate position with who he assumed was Veronica. He whispers back to her, "I think he'll be fine." Then he walks her out of the party and gently lays her in the passenger seat of his car.

The rest of the night comes in bits and pieces as Maya tries her best to stay awake. She remembers seeing the lights of cars passing by, hearing people talking outside, the feeling of Josh's strong arms under her as he carries her to her room. Now she lays there under her covers with Josh softly stroking her hair as she falls asleep.

Suddenly, Maya wakes up to the sound her phone ringing. Slowly sitting up she answers with a groggy voice, "hello?"

A frantic Lucas on the other end says with relief, "o thank God, you guys are safe! I've called you five times and got so worried when you weren't picking up.. I mean I saw the news and I just thought.. O my God.. How's Zay? He ok?"

"Whoa, Lucas, slow down," she says her brain still trying to catch up, "what are you talking about the news? And Zay is at the party still."

"He's WHAT?!" The horror in his voice snaps Maya back to reality, "what do you mean he's at the party? He isn't with you?!" His pace and breathing pick up again and Maya knows something is wrong. She grabs her remote and turns on the tv. And there she sees it; the headline that reads Two Teens Hospitalized After Car Crash with Big Rig. The details stream across the screen:

 **Dark grey F150**

 _O no._

 **Male and female from local high school**

 _No._

 **License plate BIGNTXS**

Maya's heart sinks. A stabbing pain in the pit of her stomach, she can't believe the words she is seeing.

"Maya? Maya!" Lucas shouts through her phone. "Where are you? What happened tonight?"

"I don't know! I mean I can't remember," tears begin to build up.

"Well think," demands Lucas.

Slowly she begins to recount the events of the night, "we got to the party, then Veronica asked him to dance. Josh came.." Her voice trails off. Where was Josh? She knows he was there when she fell asleep. "Lucas, I'm going to call Josh. And I'll call you right back."

She gets up from her bed and dials his number as she looks around her house to see if he's there.

 _C'mon, Josh. Pick up._

She feels her emotions slowly get the better of her as the phone continues to ring with no answer. She calls Lucas back.

"Any luck," he asks.

"No, he's not picking up. Did you try asking the hospital?"

"They won't release that information."

Suddenly she hears her front door open.

"Josh?" she yells as she runs to the living room.

Relief sets in as she sees Zay walk through her front door.

"Jesus..." she lets out, "he's here, Lucas. He just walked in.. I'll have him call you."

She runs over to Zay, squeezing him tightly, "Zay! I saw the news and thought ... I thought you were dead!"

Zay, confused, checks his body after she releases her hug. "Nope, I'm alive." Nausea sets in and he grabs his mouth, "but I think I'm going to be sick". He runs to the bathroom and sticks his head over the toilet.

Maya still in the living room looks over at the person who had entered after Zay. "Josh?"

Suddenly all of the emotion and panic she had been feeling rendered her weak and she sat on the couch trying to relax her racing heart. Josh walks over to her and sits down.

"You seemed so worried about him, even on the ride home. So I drove back to the party to pick him up after you fell asleep."

Still unable to get all her emotions under control, the tears that had been building finally were released. She began to sob and shake; trying desperately to wrap her head around everything that had just happened.

Not knowing what else to do, Josh places his arms around her and pulls her in close. She digs her face into his chest taking comfort in his embrace. He places his chin atop her head and begins to once again stroke the back of her head. In an effort to calm her down more he softly starts to sing.

"You just call out my name

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running

To see you again."

Maya's heart flutters and she stops crying. She turns her head up at him, smiles, and says, "your voice is as terrible as ever, Mathews."

Relieved that she has finally calmed down, Josh looks down at Maya, her teary blue eyes aching his heart. He laughs lightly and replies, "shut up, you love it."

And she did. She loved that he was there for her. She loved that he cared enough about her to go and pick up her friend. She loved how safe she felt in his arms. She even loved his terrible singing. She loved him, she realized, burying her head deeper into his chest.

 _I am in love with Joshua Mathews._


	5. Chapter 5

The warmth of the sun caresses her snowy white cheeks as Maya lays on her side, eyes closed to the world. Slowly she feels his arm wrap around her, pulling her into a deep embrace. His breath lands softly on the back of her neck instantly sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She breaths in slowly and deeply taking in every touch. His fingers begin to trace the outline of her arm, leaving tantalizing goosebumps along the way until they reach their destination. Gently, he turns her chin so that they are face to face. He leans in slowly lingering for a moment then places his lips upon hers.

Feelings burst instantly as she clasps her hands around his head, clenching his brown hair. Passion ensues and all reason flys out the door.

A high pitched noise beeps rapidly in the room. Not wanting the moment to end, Maya turns to throw a pillow to make it stop and with no warning falls out of bed.

Suddenly she sits up and opens her eyes. While scratching her head looks back onto the bed which is empty now that she is on the floor.

 _What the._ Maya thinks groggily. _I've got to stop watching teenage romance movies before bed._

*knock **knock*

"Maya, honey, are you ok? I heard a big thud, " Katy shouts through the door.

"Yea. I'm fine, mom. I'll be out in 10," retorts Maya.

Three weeks have passed since the night of Brian's Halloween party and with her sentence of being grounded ending, Maya anticipates this arrival of Thanksgiving break. Unfortunately for Zay, his parents had sentenced him to two months of home duty, which is still pretty decent considering some other kids inadvertently took his keys and wrecked his car.

Maya zips up her dark washed, ripped skinny jeans and pulls her olive green turtleneck over her head. Sitting in front of her mirror, she scrunches her curly gold locks to add volume, adds some pink to her cheeks and lips, and finishes her look with some dark brown leather booties.

In the kitchen, Maya's mother hums softly while flipping some bacon with one hand and rubbing her growing belly with the other. Watching the sweet moment, Maya smiles, walks to her mom, then gives her a kiss on the cheek and another on the belly. She stays there for a moment and whispers, "three more months until I get to hug you, little sis. I love you."

Shawn sits at the kitchen table looking over some film negatives and sipping coffee. Maya gives Katy's belly one more kiss then takes a seat next to him.

"Morning, dad."

"Good morning, kiddo! So, first day of freedom! Any plans?"

"Not yet... But I'm sure I'll find something," she says eyeing the delicious array of food in front of her.

Maya loads her plate with a stack of pancakes, strawberries, and bacon. She begins to eat breakfast and think about her plans.

 _What should I do today? Hanging with Zay is out of the question. Lucas is back in Texas. I'm pretty sure Farkle said he was doing something with Smackle. And...that's... it...I've run out of friends. Man. I really need to meet more people. Like that guy from my dream... Who was that?!_

Her thoughts begin to drift back to her dream. In the background she hears her mother's voice and finally at the third loud "Maya" she snaps back to reality.

"Maya, sweetie," her mother says with an agitated look. "Did you hear me?"

Maya stares at her with squinty eyes and a scrunched up nose; then nods her head slowly in agreement.

"Ok," Katy continues, "so just be back here by 4."

"O yea! Right! No problemo, mommy-o," Maya answers.

After cleaning her plate, Maya places her sketch pad, pencil pouch, phone and wallet into her tan tote and slings it over her shoulder. "Bye, guys," she shouts to her parents, "be back soon."

Putting on her head phones, Maya clicks two little words that makes her heart skip a beat. A grin appears as she spots new songs on her Blue Eyes playlist. She hits the shuffle icon and "Georgia on My Mind" by Ray Charles begins to play.

She steps outside and the cold crisp November air bites at her nose. Mostly for warmth she grabs a coffee from a local cart and finds a seat on a bench in the park down the street from her new apartment building. She sits there, sipping her drink, and taking in all the life around her; immediately drawn to the two little girls, one blonde and one brunette, taking turns pushing each other on the swings.

With a small pain in her heart, Maya can't help but to think of her best friend and wonder what she is up to; sadness slowly envelopes her. In order to get all the emotion out, Maya takes out her sketch pad and pencils, then begins to create. At first she draws replicas of her observations: the two little girls at the swings, the small little flower peaking its way through the cracked concrete, and the fall leaves gathered at the roots of the tall trees. One after another Maya draws picture after picture until she becomes engrossed with her art; eventually developing it into abstract pieces of her feelings. Colors of dark blue, grey, and yellow collide together,intertwining as if telling the timeline of her life. She notices undertones of pink and red in certain areas, but ultimately smiles at the spots of purple knowing full well who they represent. Content with her art, she sits back to relax and once again observe.

 ***ping***

Maya opens her phone.

 **NEW MESSAGE FROM MOM**

Dad and I are going to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. Be home soon. *kisses*

Not realizing how late it had gotten, Maya collects her belongings and makes her way back home. As she crosses the street back to her building, she spots the two little girls from earlier. They are sitting next to each other arm around the other's shoulder laughing between words. Maya smiles at them, taking another peak at the simple yet precious moment. However, the brief space in time is ruined when a moving truck speeds down the road splashing dirty puddle water all over her. Thankful she is just outside her building, she rushes upstairs and into the shower.

Finally feeling clean, Maya wraps her white towel around her body and sticks her head out of the room. "Mom?...dad?" With no response, Maya dances her way into the kitchen as Katy Perry's "Firework" blasts in her ears.

Sticking her head into the fridge to see what snacks she can consume before dinner, she starts to softly sing along to the tune and sway her hips to the beat. "You just gotta ignite, the light [...]"

However as the chorus approaches Maya quickly grabs the bottle of water, shuts the door and brings the bottle to her mouth like a microphone. With her eyes closed and as loudly as she can, she belts out, "cause baby you're a firework. Come and show 'em what your worth!"

Unexpectedly a rush comes over Maya as she hears a loud "ahem" in front of her.

Maya opens her eyes and turns beet red at the sight of the audience standing at her front door. She looks from her dad to her mom, but feels completely mortified when her eyes meet the person behind them; his laughter only contained by his hand.

"Josh?" she blurts out embarrassed. Trapped like a deer in headlights, Maya stays frozen in place.

"Honey," Katy says breaking the silence, "why don't you put some clothes on."

Maya lets out an awkward chuckle before she speaks; clasping her arms in front of her to try and cover herself up more. "Yea... I think I'll go and do that."

After staying in her room for as long as she could, Maya finally joins her family in the kitchen for dinner. She takes a seat next to Josh who once again starts to hold back a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Can we move past this?" she says as she playfully hits his arm. "So what are you doing her anyway?"

"Wait. They didn't tell you?" Josh responds gesturing at both her parents.

"Maya," Shawn interrupts, "your mother just told you this morning during breakfast."

"I KNEW you weren't listening," interjects Katy as she points at Maya.

Confused, Maya, raise both hands in the air. "Ok, I admit it. I was totally not listening. So can you all tell me why Josh is here?"

"Well," says Josh, "with my parents going to London to bring Thanksgiving to Cory and all them, and my other siblings spending Thanksgiving with their respective families, I was left all alone."

"So," continues Sean, "I invited him to stay with us while he's on break!"

"Wait." Maya pauses for a moment to soak it in, "you're staying. With us. Here. For the whole week?"

"That seems to be plan." Josh states with a smile.

Maya's heart begins to race at this startling revelation. In fact she was a bit of a jitterbug for the rest of dinner. As the others conversed, she sat, barely able to contain the biggest smile she so desperately needed to show. Her nerves finally settled once dinner was over. As she and Josh volunteered to clean up, her parents made their way back to their bedroom.

She and Josh gather the plates and bring them to the sink. A comfortable silence falls between them as they wash the dishes together.

"Hey Maya," Josh says.

"Yea?" she responds accidentally splashing his shirt with some soapy water. She presses her lips together letting out a small laugh.

Josh smiles greatly. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" she retorts laughing a little bit more.

"Aha!" he says pointing at her, "that is a laugh of a guilty person!" He hold up his hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" Maya challenges.

"Or would I!?" He says slapping his hand into the soapy water and splashing her face. She turns to him, astonished as soap bubbles fall from the tip of her nose. He laughs out loud at the sight. They continue to splash each other playfully, laughing the whole time.

 _At least it's not paint._ Maya thinks as their water fight dies down.

Finally getting back to the dishes, Josh starts the conversation again.

"Hey, I hope you're cool with me staying here."

"What? Of course, Josh! We wouldn't want you to be alone during the holiday."

"Ok, good. You scared me there for a second. You got so quiet during dinner."

"O. Sorry. No, I was just shocked. But really Josh I'm happy you're here with us. I love spending time with you," she says innocently with a smile.

Overcome with happiness, Josh smiles back and replies, "Yea. Me too. I like our time together."

They stay in that position for a moment; stuck in their little private bubble. However, Maya, unable to control her racing heart is the first to break. "Alright. I should probably get to bed."

"Yea, you're probably right." Josh says still smiling. "Good night, Maya."

"Good night, Josh," she replies slowly walking back to her room.

Softly she closes her door and leans against it, steadying her breath. Her mind wanders, replaying their interactions, wondering if their small moment was due to mutual feelings of love or feelings of happiness over their new found friendship. Letting out another slow breath, Maya walks to her computer to relay all the information to her London counterpart. Surprisingly, when she logs into her account she finds an email from one Riley Mathews.

 **From: rileytown1208**

 **To: myhart116**

 **Subj: long live you and me**

 **Hi Peaches,**

 **I don't know when you'll read this, but hopefully it's before Uncle Josh gets to your place.**

 **Mom just told me he'll be staying with you guys. And based on our last conversation, I know you're probably feeling a whole whirlwind of emotions. But fear not my dear Maya, for I, Riley Mathews, shall put you at ease.**

 **You and Uncle Josh have a great thing going. From what you've been telling me, it feels like he can be your shoulder while I'm not physically with you. So chin up and go with the flow of things. Just see where it all takes you.**

 **You are a beautiful person, Maya. And one of the strongest people I know, so I know with certainty that you'll be alright.**

 **Be yourself. There's no way anyone couldn't love you otherwise.**

 **Thunder...**

 **Forever.**

 **Always yours,**

 **Riles**

Maya smiles warmly as she reads the final words in the email thinking to herself.

 _Lightning ..._

 _Forever._

 _There is no one else quite like Riley Mathews. She knows exactly what to say, even being thousands of miles away._

With that, Maya shuts down her computer and lays down, eager to see what her dreams will bring during the night. And more importantly, what a week with Joshua Matthews will bring to their future.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's just one week, Maya, one week. Get a hold of yourself. Just open this door and act natural. Besides you and Josh are just friends. Just relax and act cool._

Maya takes in and exhales a long breath before turning the knob on her bedroom door. However, as the door swings open the sight of the person standing across from her renders her speechless. With the steam from his hot shower misting out of the bathroom, Josh turns to Maya and smiles.

"Morning, Maya," he greets un phased by the situation.

Maya stands still gawking at him; only able to make inaudible mumbles. Her eyes land on a single drop of water resting on top of his clavicle. Slowly it trickles down his muscular chest, cascading further his bare skin, tracing the lines of abs, and finally landing on the white towel hanging loosely on his hips. Stuck in a trance, Maya starts to smile slightly at the pleasurable sight. Unnoticed by her, the door at the end of the hallway opens and Shawn begins to speak.

"Okay," he says making his way between Maya and Josh, "new house rule: no one walks around with a towel on!"

Maya's cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment as she finally notices how long she's been staring at Josh's naked body.

"Technically," Josh interrupts with a chuckle, "I'm still in the bathroom."

"Shut up, you," Shawn exclaims as he shuts the bathroom door then proceeds to the kitchen with a flustered Maya in tow.

In the kitchen, Katy is once again making breakfast and humming to the music playing from her phone.

"Morning, my wife," Shawn says with a kiss. "Morning, my baby in mommy's belly," he continues, rubbing Katy's growing bump.

"Good morning, my husband, " responds Katy with a radiant smile. "Did I hear something about a new rule and towels?"

"Yup," Shawn says as he points to a blushing Maya who is now sitting at the dining table.

"Ohhh, Josh this time?" asks Katy.

"Exactly," answers Shawn. "But at least we didn't hear him singing a Katy Perry song."

"Did someone say Katy Perry?" Josh says popping out of the hallway. Then, with his fist in front of his mouth he sings, "cause baby you're a firework."

In unison Katy and Shawn join, all of them looking at Maya, "c'mon show 'em what you're worth!"

"I hate my life.." Maya loudly interjects while burying her head in her hands.

"O, c'mon, baby girl," says Katy, "we do, only because we love you."

"Yea, kiddo.. you're our little firework." Shawn adds while playfully pinching Maya's cheek and taking his seat.

Maya groans and turns to Josh who takes the seat next to her, "And you?"

"Me? I just like Katy Perry," he responds with his signature smirk.

"I'm so sure.." Maya says while crinkling her nose.

"So Josh," Katy starts while passing him the plate of bacon, "what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm not sure," he says while taking several strips, "I've never really been on this side of the city before so I'll probably end up roaming around and checking out some of the stores."

"O sweetie," Katy says to Josh, "you shouldn't go by yourself. Maya, honey, why don't you go with him?"

"Mom," Maya responds, "Josh is a big boy. I'm pretty sure he can handle it on his own."

"Actually," Josh interrupts, "I wouldn't mind the company."

Maya raises her left eyebrow intriguingly. "Okay," she replies as coolly as possible, "I will happily join you."

The rest of the breakfast continues with idle chit chat. And after a round of questions of how's school and work and family, Maya and Josh grab their things and head out the door.

"So where to first, ace?" Maya asks Josh.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one showing me around," he responds.

"Ok. Well... there's a lot to see. Can ya maybe narrow it down for what you want to maybe look at first?"

"How about you take me to places you like to go? We'll call it 'a day in the life of Maya Hunter tour' "

Maya pauses and thinks for a moment.

"Alright, then this way.." she says pointing to their right.

A comfortable silence falls between them as they make their way through the town; taking in the scenery and only making small talk when something catches their eye.

"Ok! We're here!" Maya happily states stopping in front of an old looking store.

"TIMELESS," Josh reads off the sign above. Maya opens the door for him, and they both go inside.

"Maya papaya!" an older man exclaims placing his hands around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, two shoes!" she says placing her hands on top of his and giving a respective squeeze.

"So what can I do ya for," the man asks.

"Nothing in particular," Maya responds. "Just showing a friend around is all."

"Hi," Josh says with his hand out, "I'm Josh."

"Louie," the man says grabbing the outstretched hand, "nice to meet ya, kid. Take a look around and let me know if there's anything I can get ya."

"Thanks," Josh says letting go of the handshake. He looks around the store to see an array of items; all old but somehow shine in a new light. There is something beautiful about them. All the items seem to hold a unique story, yet at the same time are waiting for a new owner to create more. On the shelves to his left sit different shapes and colors of glass bottles and to his right on the wall hangs an assortment of clocks: some metal, others wood, and all, simply put by the name of the store, are timeless. As he makes his way through the store, passing vintage toys and even classic candy, Josh stops in his tracks as he observes a petite blonde; her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean as the blazing sun reflects off of it.

Maya stands in front of what seems to be a nautical display. There are tiny boats in bottles, ropes tied in different knots, and old signs bearing sea faring phrases. She traces the lines of the signs with her fingers, then stops as she comes across an old pocket compass. It's an old brass color with dents showing its age, but when she opens it her eyes widen at the beauty of the navigational star and the details put into the lettering and degrees.

"A compass?" Josh asks startling Maya.

But without breaking her eyes away from it she responds, "yea... I guess I'm sort of drawn to it. I mean, you know I lost myself once. And in high school I know the possibility of losing myself again is high, especially with Riles thousands of miles away. But this," she continues griping the compass a little harder, "it always directs you to the right way. North will always be north and so will south, east, and west. I guess there's just something a little reassuring about that."

"True. But you know, it's up to the person holding the compass to find the destination they want to go to."

"Yea," Maya says finally looking up at him, "I guess I'm still trying to figure that part out."

He lets out a sigh and leans his elbow on the glass casing, "me too."

"You too?" Maya asks, "you're in college. Like half way done. Shouldn't you already be working towards that destination?"

"Life isn't that simple," he says plainly, "it's constantly changing. The world, the people you know. It constantly changes, and with it so do we."

"So how do we not loose ourselves?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've gotten that lesson from my brother."

Maya thinks for a moment. "Landmarks." She smiles. "I remember who I am by remembering where I've been and who I know."

"Exactly."

"I guess your brother is a pretty good teacher. Just don't tell him I said that. I have a reputation to uphold," Maya says with a smiles.

Josh smiles back at her holding her gaze; trapped by her blue eyes. He can't help but to feel with each conversation they have how much older she seems and how much closer they are getting.

"Hey you two," Louie shouts from the back of the store, "can you help me out real quick?"

Maya breaks away from the stare first, tilting her head toward Louie, "sure thing, two shoes. We'll be right there." She gives the compass one last squeeze and gently places it back in the casing and heads to the back of the store to help Louie.

After about an hour of helping him sort through his inventory and carry some donated items from the truck to the store, Maya and Josh decide to grab some hot dogs and eat at the park. They find a bench under a gazebo and begin to eat their lunch.

"So.." Josh says in between bites, "two shoes?"

Maya chuckles, choking a little on the piece of hot dog in her mouth. "Yea, Riley and I have known him for years. He used to ask us for a dollar everyday; saying he was saving up to buy a brand new pair of matching shoes; hence the nickname 'two shoes'. At one point Riley thought it was a scam, but in the end he proved us wrong and showed us that doing good can make a difference."

"Wait, but if he works over at that store, why would he be asking you for money," Josh asks simply.

"Ahh.. Well you see, two shoes..I mean Louie, was homeless. He was having a hard time finding a job. So, when I found out TIMELESS was hiring, I talked to the manager and got him a position."

"How do you know the manager so well?"

Maya laughs recalling the reason why, "Actually, two years ago Smackle gave me a broken clock from that store for Christmas. And even though she gave me the directions to fix it, I was still so confused. So for about six months I'd go to the store and the manager and I would fiddle with the damn thing, until finally it worked." Then, almost as if knowing what he is going to say next, Maya continues, "Smackle gave me a clock as a symbol of me being broken and fixing myself. She wanted me to return the favor that time had given me."

Josh smiles looking at her; almost unrecognizable, but still the same. A light bulb goes off as he realizes, she is just like the items in the store. She has her stories; she has been through so much, but there is a new light in her yearning to create more stories. Then, his smile grows bigger with the thought of wanting to be there as she did.

 _She's beautiful_. He thinks. _Timeless_.

"What?" Maya asks noticing him smiling and staring at her, "do I have mustard on my face?"

"Yea," Josh lies with a laugh. He licks his thumb and places it on the side of her mouth, "right there." He leaves his hand on her face, once again trapped by her blue eyes. She cups her hand over his, bewildered by how his cold hand can make her feel so warm. They continue to stare at each other, and to her surprise she feels Josh move slowly closer to her. Their breathing begins to quicken, when suddenly a loud thunder echoes in the air and a heavy rain begins to fall. Both turn their heads to the rain, their hands still in place.

Glancing back at each other, Josh asks, "what should we do?"

Knowing full well the moment has passed, and unsure if it is truly the right time for it, Maya grins widely and shouts, "Run!"

She grabs Josh's hand, and they bolt for the apartment.

"O my goodness, you two!" Katy yells as she sees her daughter and Josh drenched from the rain. "Go get in the shower and dry yourselves off before you get sick," she continues as she ushers them down the hallway.

"But don't forget," Shawn yells from the living room, "no towels!"

"No towels, you say?" Josh yells winking at Maya.

"So just naked?" Maya continues the joke.

"Hey!" Shawn says a bit irate, "you know what I mean!"

They both laugh and close their doors to clean themselves up. After dinner and finally warm from their hot showers and dry clothing, Maya and Josh sit in the living room to watch a movie. However, the run in rain home took a lot more out on Maya as she feels her eyelids get heavier and heavier, resting her head on Josh's shoulder.

As she lays there she begins to dream of being on a ship. It rocks back and forth as a storm approaches. Suddenly, the sky gets dark and rain begins to fall. The waves get bigger and one crashes into the side of the boat. Maya loses the compass in her hand and falls into the sea. She feels her body sink deeper and deeper into the deep sea. But then, two strong arms wrap around her and lift her back into a tiny raft. With her eyes still closed, she feels lips gentle pressing on hers, adding air to her lungs, and giving her new life.

Almost in that instant, Maya wakes up still dazed by the last moment of her dream, and for some reason still feeling a small warmth on her lips. She looks around and realizes she is in her room, in her bed, and under her covers. Her foreheads wrinkles as she wonders if it all had been just a dream. Not wanting to succumb to reality just yet, she smiles, gently rubs the warmth on her lips with two fingers, then lays her head back down to sleep.

 _One day over, Maya. You got the rest of the week to go_.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning mis padres," announces a chipper Maya as she walks into the kitchen.

"Someone is unusually happy for a Wednesday morning," responds Shawn.

"What can I say? Sometimes ya just wake up and realize life is good," she says as she takes her seat at the table.

"O really?" interrupts Katy, "and this has nothing to do with your boyfriend?"

 _PFFFFFTTTTT_

Shawn spits out his coffee as Maya chokes on her orange juice. "What boyfriend?!" they both respond loudly.

"What?" Katy says perplexed. "You mean to tell me, that you and Joshua Mathews have yet to make things official?"

" .Cial….." Shawn breathes out through gritted teeth.

"O calm down, Shawn," Katy says as she lays her hands upon his shoulders. "Maya is old enough to date. Plus, Josh is a great choice!"

Shawn thinks for a moment. He then cracks his neck from left to right and exhales slowly though his mouth.

"You're right," he says taking another deep breath in and out, "if you and Josh want to be together, you have my blessing. May the two of you have a happy life together." Shawn finishes with another deep exhale and his left hand atop his heart.

"Isn't that wonderful," exclaims Katy, squeezing her husband's shoulders.

Flabbergasted, Maya mouths the word 'WOW' before smacking her lips together and stating, "Ok. First, Josh and I are NOT getting married. Second, he is NOT EVEN my boyfriend. We are just friends."

"Maya Penelope Hunter," interjects Katy, "I see the way you are with him. Mama knows …. You like him!"

Maya looks at both of her parents; their brows furrow and eyes long for an explanation. She twitches her mouth in thought and clasps her hands together. After a brief moment, she breathes out heavily and buries her head in her hands.

"I doo. I mean I'm pretty sure I do. But maybe he's just a different kind of special to me.. I mean.. I just…" She starts to shake her head and scrunch her hair into her fists before continuing, "I don't know. I'm still figuring out where he fits into my life I guess."

Then realizing she started to trail off with her thoughts out loud, she refocuses and finally looks up to see her parents; their concern still staring at her.

She pauses once more before pressing on, "Look, we're in a good place right now. I'm enjoying getting to know him better. What or how he sees things is entirely up to him, but I am not about to ruin anything. Now can we please drop it before he hears us," she says in a whisper.

"Who? Josh?" asks Katy.

"He's not even here," concludes Shawn.

"Not here," Maya questions lowly.

"Nope," answers Shawn, "he left hours ago, something about helping a friend or other."

"O right," responds Maya a bit deflated.

Shawn and Katy share a glance before looking at their clearly disappointed daughter. Both knowing there is more to the words she shares, but feeling it to be better to just leave her to her thoughts.

After she is done eating, Maya clears the table. Slowly she goes through the motions while still in deep thought; the conversation with her parents bringing to light more confusion to her already complex relationship with Josh.

 _What is he to me? What do I want him to be? Does he have these same thoughts or feelings?_

Warm water washes away bubbles on the cup Maya gently holds. Her blue eyes glaze upon the pristine white mug while her thoughts continue to consume her. A buzz from her pocket finally breaks her away from the trance. She grabs a towel to dry her hands, then picks up her phone.

"Hello?" Maya answers, not looking at the caller ID.

"Lady…" responds an all too familiar voice.

"Farkle," she says with a happy laugh, "and to what do I owe this unexpected phone call."

"The truck is all loaded, and I'm headed your way."

"The what now?" Maya states blatantly.

Farkle laughs a little. "The truck of clothes for donations. You know Maya, it still surprises me that you are the head of this clothing drive, and yet this is the second year you seem to forget why I'm headed over. "

"Rrriiigghhhttt," Maya responds, "But that's why I have you, honey, to remind me of such events."

"Maya, I'm not your secretary."

"Nope, you're better," Maya strikes back, "You are my Farkle. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," states Farkle with a warm smile across his face. "See you in ten."

"Cool. I'll be outside."

The crisp November air bites at Maya's nose as she waits for her friend. She wraps her tan pea coat tighter, only allowing her white scarf to peak through ever so slightly. Her curly golden locks lay underneath a dark purple beanie while its matching gloves lay over her porcelain skin. She hears a honk and looks up with relief as Farkle pulls a Uhaul truck up to the curb. Immediately she runs, her dark brown over the knee boots shielding her legs from the brisk wind. As she jumps onto the seat, Farkle hands her a steeping hot venti Starbucks cup. Her eyes widen as she curls her hands around the warm beverage to defrost.

"You are God sent," she states dramatically.

"No, I am a Farkle," he responds as they both begin to laugh.

"Ready," he asks.

"All set."

Farkle presses the gas pedal and makes his way to Maya's old neighborhood.

The ride for the most part is quiet, whichever unfortunately for Maya leads her to drift back to thoughts of Josh. Unable to suppress the anxiety over the questions rolling through her mind, Maya turns to her friend.

"Hey Farkle…"

"Hey Maya…"

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"How'd you know that Smackle was more? When did you know she was more than just Smackle? How did you know there should be more with Smackle?"

A bit stumped, he pauses before answering.

"You know, "he starts, "I've always considered myself a man of science."

"You don't say, " Maya jokes and they both chuckle.

"As I was saying, I always thought things needed to be calculated and researched before making any rational decisions."

"But," interrupts Maya.

"But, " he says glancing at her fondly, "if there is anything I've learned from Riley, its that with some things you need to just feel."

"Feel," Maya repeats softly, her eyes focus on the road.

"Yea. For once in my life I don't know how to explain it, but everything with Smackle just feels right. It feels like it all just fits into place. But like I said before I am man of science, and as such I plan on finding out why that is. Even if it takes a very very long time. "

His eyes start to sparkle as he speaks about his feelings, and the look of pure happiness on his face brings Maya overwhelming joy.

"Well, Smacke is a very lucky girl, "she says, "I love you, Farkle."

"Quiet you. You had your chance in junior high," he says jokingly, then sticks his tongue out at her. Maya lets out a loud laugh and shakes her head in disbelief at his words.

"Speaking of Smackle," she states as they pull into the Community Center parking lot.

There standing on the curb, Isadora Smackle waves excitedly.

"Smackle!" yells Maya as she jumps out of the truck.

"Hello, Maya," Smackle responds. "We've got about twenty volunteers inside already sorting the clothes. You won't believe how much was donated!"

"That's awesome, Smacks. Now, let's get inside. I'm freezing!"

She links her arm into Smackle's and walks her into the center; leaving Farkle behind to unload the truck.

Inside, boxes upon boxes of donated clothes are piled on one side of the room, while the other side is split into sections designating gender and sizes. Groups of people happily pull out clothes and separate them into each section. Maya's heart starts to fill at the sight of all the volunteers who have come to help her old neighborhood.

"Maya Babka," shouts a smaller older Jewish grandma. Her warm fragile hands reach out to cup the young girl's face.

"Mrs. Kiesler," Maya beams at the lady, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, dear, just fine," she responds, "this is quite the turn out. Thank you again for another wonderful year."

"Anytime. I'm just happy we'll be able to keep some people warm out there."

"That and much much more," Mrs. Kiesler adds, "and it looks like we've increased the amount of volunteers."

"Yea, extending the program outside of my highschool has definitely helped with getting people to come."

"Not to mention some good-looking ones," winks Mrs. Kiesler as she pats Maya's arm. "Here comes one now."

Before Maya is able to meet the volunteer, Smackle catches her attention.

"Hey!" she yells at her friend, "can you grab those coats with you too?"

Smackle gives her a thumbs up and continues on her way.

Maya turns back to Mrs. Kiesler slowly, "Sorry about that Mrs. K, what were you saying?"

"O its ok dear, you've got a lot on your plate. Maybe my friend here can help you out." Mrs. Kiesler then taps the shoulder of the boy who is now tying his shoe. As he straightens up, Maya's heart skips a beat.

"Josh," she utters excitedly.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Mrs. Kiesler questions.

"Yea, we're.." Maya pauses as thoughts from the morning crosses her mind.

"Friends" Josh finishes, his smirk growing more lovable by the minute.

"Yea, " Maya shakes her head dumbfounded by her acions. "We're friends."

"Just friends," she adds underneath her breathe to no one but herself.

"Just friends," Mrs. Kieseler asks with her arms in the air. "What a shame. You two would make quite the match," she adds with a look of disappointment. "Well, you are young and you still have time. But," she says turning to Josh. "There is no one like my Maya."

Maya blushes at the compliment and turns to Josh, who is staring back at her while responding to Mrs. Kieselr, "That I am fully aware of."

Maya's ears begin to burn as she feels the wave of embarrassment washes her face red. She can barely contain the enormous smile spreading across her face. Slightly, she coughs to calm her nerves.

"So," she starts, "What are you doing here, Josh? My parents said you were helping some friends today."

"I am," he says, "actually they needed my help to bring some boxes here. So here I am. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I have everything covered out here," Mrs. Kiesler says to Maya; then turning to Josh she continues, "but, you can help my sweet little Babka with getting the art together for tomorrow's feast."

"Of course," Josh says turning towards Maya for direction.

"Are you sure you don't need my help out here?" Maya asks with concern written on her face.

"O, Babka, I'm old, but I'm not that old," she states staring at Maya while petting her head. "You come find me before you leave," she continues grabbing Maya's chin between her thumb and index finger. Maya nods slowly with a smile and a quick peck to the older lady's cheek.

Josh stays there watching the interaction. His eyes fixate on the young blonde who seems to be surprising him day after day. For years he watched Maya grow up. He knows how much she loves those around her, but seeing her here, now, completely herself, guard down and all, a pull in his chest stirs up feelings he can't explain.. Lost in his thoughts, Josh doesn't realize how long he was starring until Maya is already in front of him.

"What?" she states almost accusatory.

"Babka?" he asks unsure why he was hiding his true thoughts.

She laughs as she directs him to their destination.

"It's a dessert," Maya says as they walk towards the room.

"What is," Josh asks confused.

"Babka," she states plainly. "After my dad left, my mom had to pick up more shifts or odd end jobs to just make ends meet. Don't get me wrong, as much as I appreciate that, it did leave me with a lot of lonely nights. And cereal for dinner."

Josh couldn't take his eyes off this girl next to him as she recounts her memories, a mixture of sadness yet strength across her face.

"Anyways," Maya continues, "Mrs. K lived next door to us and I guess she heard me crying. She came over and brought me some dessert to cheer me up."

"Babka," says Josh.

"Babka," Maya confirms with a nod, "It was the most delicious treat. After that day, she would come over every week and share the dessert with me. From there the name just kinda stuck." Maya stops and turns to Josh, almost contemplating whether to say more, tears slowly filling her eyes. "She is one of the few people in my life I know I can count on. I owe her a lot."

Josh, stunned, smiles comfortingly at Maya; wondering if she sees him in the same light. If he is worthy enough to be counted on by her.

"Is that why you're here today," he asks.

"Today?" Maya answers a little taken aback, "Joshua Mathews, I'll have you know I am here every week."

Josh shoots her a questioning look.

"Did you not see the sign up front? I mean, this program is called, 'Hart's Helping Hands" Then pointing to herself she continues, "I'm the Hart that started it."

"You," he says, "you created this program."

"Not just this, " she says as she leads him into a dark room and flicks on the lights, "but this too."

Josh is astounded as he looks around the room filled with all different kinds of art. Drawings in charcoal and pencil hang around the room, sculptures lay on top a table opposite of them, and there are a few canvas painting sitting on easels.

"You did all this?" Jose says with his hands opening with to everything.

"What? No!" Maya explains, "but I do get the supplies, and come every week to help kinda tutor the younger kids about art. This. This is all them."

Josh stays still, staring at Maya as she smiles at all the artwork.

 _There she is. Maya Hart. I have never seen her more proud, more light, more beautiful._

As he continues his complimentary thoughts of Maya, Josh's smile grows wider.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, " she asks catching his stare.

"Like what?"

"All googley eyed.. Like you're seeing something amazing for the first time."

"I am seeing something amazing in front of me for the first time."

"Oookay," Maya says deflecting his compliment.

"No, really Maya. I've never seen you this, well, this you. Ever. You look in your element. Unstoppable, unbreakable, and happy. You've never looked more beautiful."

Awe struck by his words, Maya mouth motions with no words forming until she manages a shy 'thank you' as they stare at each other, almost feeling they were saying more in the silence. As she tucks a loose strand behind her ear, Maya breaks the spell and moves her eyes to the canvases.

"We should get the art back to Mrs. K," she says.

"Yea, right, " Josh responds not taking his eyes off of her.

They grab the artwork and head to the main hall to drop them off.

"Josh, man," a tall skinny blonde yells smacking Josh's back. "Where've you been? I was looking all over for you."

"Hey, Larry," Josh says, "sorry, I was helping my friend, Maya out with some artwork.

Maya nods in Larry's direction to say hi.

"Where's Frankie and Andrew," asks Josh.

"They left already and headed home. I told them I'd stay and make sure you were ok."

In that moment a short haired petite brunette interrupts their conversation, "Hey, Larry," she says, "I'm ready to go!"

Josh rolls his eyes, finally knowing the real reason his roommate stayed behind. He chuckles to himself before shouting "Have fun!" as the two exit the building.

"So that's Larry," Maya says next to Josh.

"The one and only."

"He wasn't THAT loud."

"O, believe me, that was a whisper compared to his normal voice."

"Yowza," Maya adds, "Now I see why you needed to get out of your dorm to study."

"Yea," he pauses, "I guess I am grateful his voice is so loud then." He nudges Maya with his elbow playfully, displaying his signature smirk. Maya smiles in return then grabs his hand to lead him to where they were needed to next.

After a couple of hours, the sorting was finally complete and Maya stands hugging Smackle goodbye.

"Get her home safe, Frakle!" she yells as Smackle skips off to join her boyfriend in the truck.

She sees Farkle nod and smile, then suddenly his smile grows as he rolls down the window and pops out his head. "Get her home safe, Mathews!"

Immediately, Maya feels Josh next to her as he rasises his hand to Farkle, "I won't let anything happen to her," he shouts back, then turns to face Maya.

"Mrs. Kiesler is looking for you," he states pointing to the older lady.

"Is that from her," she asks motioning her head to the paper bag in his hand.

He nods adding with his best impersonation, "You share this with my Babka on the way home. She works too hard sometimes."

Maya laughs, "You sound more like the Godfather than you do Mrs. K….. I'll be right back."

Josh shakes his head in laughter and peaks into the bag to see what treats await.

"We're headed out now, Mrs. K," Maya says pressing a kiss onto the old woman's cheek.

"Okay, Babka," the woman says while softly caressing Maya's face, "You stay safe. And keep that boy of yours close," she adds with her eyebrows raised.

"We're just friends," Maya sighs with a small grin.

"Even so, some of the most wonderful relationships come from the best of friendships," Mrs. Kiesler states, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maya says giving her old neighbor one last hug.

"Give your mom a kiss from me!"

"I will," Maya waves back as she walks towards Josh.

"Alright, kid. Let's head out," Maya says yanking Josh's arm heading for the subway.

As they sit, tired from their active day, Maya once again finds herself resting her head on Josh's shoulder. She looks around at all the different faces and relationships. Her eyes effortlessly settling on an elderly couple sitting and happily chatting together. They gently push each other as they laugh almost not realizing anyone else is around. At one point the older man whispers to his wife and takes out a small white bag from his breast pocket. From it he pulls out a chocolate chip cookie. His wifebclaps her hands with joy and Maya makes out the words 'my favorite' from the woman's mouth. As the husband hands his wife the cookie, she takes it and splits it in half, handing one side to him while keeping the other for herself. They exchange a loving look, cheers with their cookies, and take a bite.

Not knowing he observed the same scene, Josh speaks first.

"Now that is love."

Without moving her head, Maya responds, "do you think we'll ever be lucky enough to find something like that?"

"Maybe." Josh states as he moves to take the paper bag from his jacket handing it to her, "Maybe... Someday."

The word brightens her smile as she takes the bag. Her eyes widen when she sees what lies inside. Gently she takes a piece of babka and tearing off two pieces. The first she keeps for herself.

"Yea," she says handing Josh the other piece with a smile, "Someday."

Mimicking the scene before, they cheers their pieces and take a bite, both wondering where the road will lead them next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The stale scent of sanitizer permeates inside the soft white walls as the low buzz of lights drown out the hectic clatter of typing, phone calls, and codes paged every few minutes. A slight breathe in. A light one out her mouth. Her blue eyes fill with tears not ready to fall. Never did Maya imagine she would start Thanksgiving in the hospital.

A gentle hand covers her own and immediately she feels his comfort.

"I'm here," Josh says reassuringly.

Without turning her head or making a sound, she musters up a half smile and nods, thankful for his presence.

 _This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Everything is gonna be fine. Right? It has to. Stay hopeful, Hart. It's not for suckers._

The same phrases continually play in her head. Josh stares at his friend, her frame getting smaller as she resides in her chair. Feeling helpless, he squeezes her hand one more time to assure her she isn't alone. After a couple of dreadfully long hours, Shawn walks into the waiting room.

"Dad," Maya rushes over to give him a hug. Josh stands and slowly walks over to the pair.

"Hey kiddo," he squeezes her and let's out what seems to be a year's worth of sighs. "She's ok," he continues his voice slightly shaky, "the doctor says she is fine and the baby is ok."

He feels Maya squeeze him tighter as she buries her head in his chest. His hand brushes her golden hair when he notices tears staining his shirt. Finally, he looks at Josh, who stands behind Maya with a relieved look upon his face. Shawn mouths 'thank you' to Josh and in turn Josh smiles and nods. Maya lifts her head , "can we go see her," she asks.

"Of course we can," he says grabbing her hand as they walk towards the double doors.

"Um, sir," a nurse states at Josh who is just a couple of steps behind Shawn and Maya, "only family is allowed in patient rooms."

Father and daughter look over to Josh, who is standing awkwardly behind them. Then, with a stern face Shawn turns to the nurse and says, "he is family."

Maya spins on one heel and walks over to Josh. Smiling she sticks out her hand and with a stuffy nose from crying breathes in through her mouth and firmly states, "yea, he's family."

Josh grins widely as he grabs the petite hand in front of him. He stares at her red sullen eyes and again squeezes her small hand. He looks over at Shawn and mouths 'thank you'. Shawn smiles and nods in response then leads the pair to where his wife lay resting.

As they approach the room, Maya can't help but to think how angelic her mom appears with her eyes closed and hands resting upon her belly. Quietly, they make their way inside, surrounding the bed. Shawn tenderly brushes the top of Katy's forehead before softly kissing it. He leaves his palm on the side of her face. She smiles into his warmth and love, placing her hand over his.

"You've got some visitors," he whispers.

Katy opens her eyes, kissing her husband's hand before facing her daughter. Her eyes glisten, filling Maya with love only a mother can give. Tears begin to fill Maya's eyes.

"You're ok?" Maya asks.

"I'm ok, baby girl," responds Katy.

Maya slowly let's out a long breathe through pursed lips. Still holding her hand, Josh gives her a squeeze and this time she squeezes it back, looking at him with a smile that silently lets him know she's ok.

Catching the moment, Katy indiscreetly let's out an AHEM. Maya immediately snaps her attention back to her mother. Maya stares as Katy's syes shift from her, to Josh, to their still intertwined hands, and finally starting back at her. A smug smile appears on Katy's face as she moves her eyebrows up and down.

Maya rolls her eyes at the gesture then releases Josh's hand and says with a slight laugh, "o yea, I think you're doing just fine." Then she leans over her mom to give her hug, "just don't scare me like that again," she adds.

"I'm sorry about that, honey," Katy starts, "and to you too Josh. I didn't mean to wake everyone up at 3AM on Thanksgiving day."

"It's no problem Mrs. Hunter. We're all just really happy to see that both you and the baby are safe."

"Thank you, Josh," responds Katy, "you really are a great kid who is turning into a wonderful man. But, honestly, you have to stop calling Mrs.Hunter. Just call me Katy."

"Right. Sorry Mrs. Hun. I mean Katy," Josh stumbles out his mouth. "I guess it'll just take me a bit to get used to."

"No it's ok," Katy says as she turns to Maya and quietly adds, "besides he'll have to end up getting used to calling me mom anyway." She ends with a smile and wink to her daughter.

"Okay!" Maya says hurriedly. "Back to more important things. What did the doctor say?"

"Well," Shawn says, "your mother has mild-preeclampsia. It's nothing serious, but that's what is causing her swelling and headaches."

"Is the baby ok?" Josh asks.

"Yea baby is fine," Katy says while rubbing her belly.

"But," interrupts Shawn, "the doctor is putting her on bed rest for the time being. So no more working at the bakery," he says turning to his wife.

"Wha. Shawn. This is the busiest season for Topanga's, I can at least…"

Shawn interrupts his wife with a shake of his head and a slowly mouthed 'no'.

"Shawns right, mom. You and my little sister need to rest."

Maya holds up her finger as she sees her mom wanting to object.

She continues, "so, until the doctor says you are a-ok to be back at the bakery, I will be working some shifts after school starting Monday."

She sits next to her mom and gently grabs her hand. "Really mom. It's no big deal, let me take care of you for once."

Katy looks up at her maturing daughter and smiles with pride. "well, now how did I get so lucky in life. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom," Maya smiles. "Besides," she says continuing to look at her mom, "Josh, here, will help out too."

At the same moment Shawn, Katy, and Maya look over with hopeful looks to Josh. He laughs at their reaction thinking what a family they've become.

"Of course, I'll help," says Josh, "I'd be happy too."

"Thank you, Josh," Katy says as a yawn escapes her lips.

"Alright," Shawn states as he looks at his watch, "it's 7AM, and I think all of us need some sleep. Why don't you two kids go back to the apartment and get some shut eye. The doctor wants to monitor your mom a little longer, so we probably won't be home until later."

Maya playfully snores while resting her head on her mother. "Can't go," she says between snores, "already sleeping."

Katy laughs at her daughter's antics. Another yawn escapes her lips, "ok, my husband is correct. I think it's best if we get some sleep."

"Fine," Maya states. "I love you," she says to her mom.

"I love you, too."

Maya gets up from the bed and makes her way to Shawn. She gives him a hug goodbye and says, "call me if anything changes."

"I will," he says giving her a hug back, "get some rest. We'll see you later"

Josh opens the door for Maya, waving goodbye to Shawn and Katy as they walk out the room. They continue to walk in silence until they reach outside.

"Hey," Maya utters looking up at Josh, "thank you again. You know, for everything. It's nice…" she says looking at the ground, "knowing I have someone to count on."

Josh smiles, then lifts her head with his hand, "I will always be here for you."

Mayas heart begins to quicken. "yea, I'm beginning to realize that."

Both stare, trying to figure out what to do next. What they want to do next. Their bubble popped by the sound of a horn and a man yelling to get out of the way.

Laughing as they move Josh asks, "so back to the apartment?"

"I don't think I can go back there right now and not remember how scary this morning was."

"Alright, then what should we do," Josh says looking up to the sky.

"I don't know. Something," she pauses briefly, "something that'll get these thoughts out of my mind."

Josh turns to Maya who's face stroo with emotions of tiredness, stress, and relief all at once.

"Maya, the doctor said your mom is fine."

"I know. I know that. I just… it was scary. I've practically lost one parent. I can never lose her too."

Quickly Josh pulls her into his arms and they stay wrapped in each other's warmth for a few moments.

"Sorry," Maya says pulling away, "I have no idea where that came from."

"No, its ok, Maya. You know I'm always here if you want to talk.. literally about anything," he says with a small laugh and smile.

"I know that, Josh. And thank you."

"Sooo…" he says as silence ensues again.

"So, what?"

"So what do you want to do," he asks laughing.

"Riiiigghhttt. Still no idea."

Josh thinks briefly. Then a sly grin emits from his face, "come on," he says as grabs her hand.

"Joshua Mathews, where are we going," she shouts happily as he pulls her into a jog.

He stops abruptly.

"Do you trust me," he asks staring into her blue eyes.

"Well, I was starting to, but now I'm not so sure," she says with a joking attitude.

Josh gives her a 'come on' stare as she retracts her statement, "ok, fine. Yes, Josh, I trust you."

His boyish grin returns as he once again grabs her hand bringing her to a jog.

"Seriously?! You're not going to tell me," she yells behind him.

He turns to her, jogging backwards.

"Nope," he smiles, "it's a surprise."

Then he faces forward, grabs her hand, and picks up their speed; leaving Maya to shake her head in laughter, sure she'd go anywhere to where Joshua Matthews may lead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Panting as they slowly walk to a stop, Josh looks at his watch happily, "Awesome," he says to himself, "made it with plenty of time." Pausing to contemplate the next step, he looks over to Maya and places both his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Before she is able to get a word in, Josh rushes into a crowd of people like a man on a mission. As she catches her breathe, Maya finally takes in her surroundings. Railways lay in front of her as travelers of all types fervently get on and off the trains. Maya scrunches her brows, confused by their location.

 _The train station? What the… he is so lucky he's a Mathews otherwise I'd be out of here in 10 seconds flat._

Unable to understand Josh's choice of distraction, Maya takes out her phone to update her friends. She smiles affectionately at the screen as her friends text hugs in the form of words. Her head fills with gratitude for being fortunate enough to have friends she considers as close as family. Continuing to converse electronically, Maya lifts her head rapidly when she feels someone behind her and instantaneously crashes into their jaw.

"Owww," they both say. Maya rubs the back of her head and turns to see with whom she collided. Immediately remorse settles in as she watches Josh rub his jaw with the backside of his thumb.

"O my gosh, Josh, I'm so sor.." Maya begins before Josh interrupts.

"Man, Maya, for a girl who's hair looks so soft. You sure do have a hard head."

Shocked by his choice in words, Maya waves her hand, " not sorry. I am so not sorry at all. In fact, you deserve that."

"O yea," Josh says with a tinge of flirtation, "why's that?"

"Because. We're here. At a train station. And you have yet to tell me why."

Josh smiles amused by her playfulness.

"Nope. I'm still sticking with the surprise. But as a peace offering how about a piping hot cup of coffee," he states offering her the cup in his hand.

Maya eagerly takes the coffee and breathes in the deep aromas blissfully with her eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm forgiven' smile," Josh asks.

Maya smiles devilishly and while taking a sip shakes her head no. Josh laughs as he takes a sip from his own cup.

"Come on," he says gesturing her to walk with him, "our train is this way."

Stunned yet again, Maya stops in her tracks.

"We're getting ON a train," she asks with a hint of excitement.

Once more, Josh flashes his boyish grin as he ecstatically nods yes.

With a smack of her lips, Maya chuckles,

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Na ah," Josh responds as he turns to walk to their platform.

"Come on, Josh," Maya states as she chases after him, "how bout a hint!"

Josh continues to shake his head no and sip his coffee the entire walk to their train.

"Is it a nice place," Maya relentlessly asks, "or a fun place. Are there lots of people or trees.. is it far. How far. Really far?"

Seemingly defeated, Josh sighs, "fine…"

"Ha," Maya interrupts, "knew I'd break you eventually."

With a cheeky air Josh answers, "we're going to a place I hope you like."

Dumbfounded, Maya takes the seat next to Josh.

"Well played, Mathews, well played."

"Thank you," he says with a slight bow.

Then, he pulls out a white paper bag and reaches inside. He takes out a pristine chocolate donut and splits it half. He gives one to Maya, lifts his in the air, and raises his eyebrows.

"I know it's not babka, but.." he says.

"It's perfect," she responds.

Maya smiles and bites her lower lip, remembering the last ride they took together. She cheers her donut half with his.

"To adventure," she states.

"To adventure," Josh replies.

They silently sit enjoying their donuts and coffee as the train begins to move. Fast on the tracks, they can barely make out the buildings. Josh, sitting next to the window points to the upcoming trees outside. He squeezes Maya's knee to get her attention. She turns and follows his stare. Rows of trees display the colors of the season. Leaves of orange, red, and brown fill the landscape as a crisp blue fills the sky.

"It's like a painting," Josh softly speaks.

"It's beautiful," Maya says staring into the peaceful scene.

They continue to take in the serene surrounding: Josh resting his jaw on his hand while Maya lays her head on his shoulder. No words needed to be exchanged as pure content washes over both of them. Moment by moment, the soothing repetition of the train on it's tracks, succumbs Maya to slumber. Josh looks down taking in the sparkle in her blonde hair, the milkiness of her white skin, and the soft pink of her slightly open lips. He breathes in deeply.

"It really is beautiful," he murmurs to himself.

Ever so gently he rests his hand on Maya's head, rubbing his thumb lovingly. He bends down slightly, and kisses the top of her golden hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla. Maya moves for an instant, adjusting her position while asleep. Josh smiles at her, then lays his unused jacket over her for added warmth. He looks outside once more, captivated by the view, then takes his phone, and clicks to capture the moment before enjoying the rest of the ride.

"Maya" she hears her name faintly.

"Maya" she hears again, this time a little louder.

"hmmm.." is all she can conjure out.

"Maya," the voice says directly yet gleefully, "you're drooling all over me."

Maya sits up intensely, and quickly wipes the sides of her mouth.

"Shut up," she says to Josh and with a light-hearted punch to his arm adds, "I don't drool."

Josh laughs to himself and with his hand over his mouth whispers, "still beautiful."

"Did you say something," Maya asks with puckered lips and raised brows.

Josh takes a beat, keeping thoughts to himself.

"Yea. We're here."

"Yea. I still don't know where 'here' is."

"Come on," he says, "lets get out and you'll see."

The two stand from their seats and make their way through the rows of people still in their holiday travels and step foot out the train. Brighter than she remembers, Maya cocks her hand to her forehead and squints.

"What time is it," she asks.

"9:45," Josh answers.

Still blind from the sun, Maya let's Josh guide her through the station, until finally he stops.

"Well," he says.

"Welllllllllll…." Maya elongates. As her eyes finally start to adjust to the world around her, she sees Josh standing happily next to a sign that she reads to herself.

 _Welcome to Philadelphia. Enjoy our past…. Experience our future._

"We're in Philadelphia," she says playfully.

Josh nods his head. "Welcome to my home!" Insinuating Maya's blank stare as disappointment, Josh deflates. "This was a bad idea. Look, Maya, if you rather just go home. I completely understand."

"What? Josh. No," she walks over to him and pats his arm, "I'm just a little surprised." Her contagious smiles uplifts his mood. She turns, linking their arms together. "So, what are we doing in Philadelphia."

"Well," Josh starts, "I don't know exactly."

Maya gives him a questioning glance.

"You wanted to be distracted. So I thought I'd show you a little history of me."

Amazed is all Maya could feel at his sweet gesture.

"That. Is a great idea," she says, "thank you."

Josh smiles at her and nods.

"Shall we, then," he asks.

"We shall," she responds.

Both walk, arms linked together, a little happier than when they arrived.


	10. chapter 10

_Hope isn't for suckers._ Maya observes with a smile at the young brunette linked with her arm.

 _Hope._

She breathes in softly and surely.

 _Is definitely not for suckers._

Feeling her gaze upon him, Josh peers down to the blonde and smirks.

"What," he asks with a cute laugh.

"Nothing," she pauses, "I'm just thinking that hope isn't for suckers."

He looks at her curiously, but shrugs it off with a slow nod of agreement. He then takes her hand and leads her to a row of light blue bikes. Making their way to the self-serve kiosk, Josh selects his options with a tap to the screen while Maya reads aloud.

"Indego, Philadelphia's bike share program," she plainly states. Eagerly, Josh walks over to the bikes.

"Your chariot awaits," he says displaying the light blue two wheeler with his hand. Maya freezes, mouth agape, clutching her purse, and mysteriously her face shifts from ghostly white to deep red at the same time.

Baffled Josh asks, "You do know how to ride a bike. Don't you, Maya?"

Closing her mouth with the realization she clearly did not want to admit, Maya waves her hand nonchalantly.

"Psssshhh," she voices while walking towards him. "Of course I do, Joshua. It's just been a while. But you know what they say," she continues while straddling the bike, "its as easy as riding a bike."

Putting her feet to the pedals, Josh lets go. Unfortunately as he turns his back towards his bike, he suddenly hears a horrifying high pitched **whawhawhaaaahhhhhhh.** Following the sound, he faces Maya who begins to tip over, falling slow motion to the ground. Trying to hold back his laughter, Josh runs to her.

"I'm fine," Maya says while bolting up and dusting her clothing off. "Don't you say a word, Matthews." She ends with a stern point of her finger, walking past Josh.

Josh holds up his arms in surrender, still holding back his laughter. He bends to pick up the bike, then guides it back to where Maya stands, bright red with embarrassment. Avoiding eye contact, Maya continues to stare up at the bright blue sky. Josh presses his lips together, beaming with amusement at his blonde friend. **AHEM.** He sounds outloud to gain her attention. Ignoring the indication, Maya stands still pursing her lips towards the sky. Finally she turns to face him and slowly slides her finger around the seat of the bike.

"Sooo," she starts, "It may have been a lot longer than a while since I've been on one of these." Josh stays quiet, waiting for Maya to elaborate. "Ok, longer than longer than a while." Josh's eyes fixate still on the blonde, pestering her to speak the truth. "Ok, fine. Never. I have never ridden a bike. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Josh says playfully.

"Excuse me," Maya asks confused.

"You heard me," he responds. Maya scowls at Josh, waiting for an explanation. "Now," he says, "I get the pleasure of teaching you."

Flushed with humiliation, Maya shifts her head from left to right and dramatically mouths the word 'no'. , Josh bobs his head up and down and just as dramatically mouths the words 'o yea' as he passes her her bike. Vigorously Maya crooks her head no and pushes the bike back to him. He in turn smiles audiciously, gently pushing the bike back to her direction, and simply nods his head yes. Jaw clenched, Maya places firm hands on the bike, then puffs out a breath of determination. Countering, Josh smugly bends, placing his hands on the bike and smiles with his mouth closed. Both stare at the other unwaveringly until finally Maya breaks the silence.

"It ain't happening, Matthews. So we can just return this bike here to that rack over there," she says pointing her head towards the line of blue bikes.

"Mmmmm…. I think you're wrong, Hart," Josh says confidently.

"O you do, do you?"

"Yea I do," Josh says leaning a little closer.

A new shade of red washes over Maya's smooth white skin as the proximity of Josh catches her off guard. She folds her arms over her chest in an attempt at composure; then, letting out a breath through her lower lip blows a piece of her golden locks up.

"Finnnneeee," she agrees through gritted teeth. Reluctantly she grabs the handle of the bike with one hand and the seat with the other. "I suppose, it wouldn't be an entire waste of time to learn to ride this thing."

"That's my girl," Josh responds casually unaware of the implication until he sees Maya's eyes perk and mouth open, teasing at the idea. "Uhh.. " he says trying to formulate a sentence.

"You called me your girl," Maya says tauntingly. "My, my," she says with a 1950s flair, "I never knew you were so forward Joshua Matthews."

"Maya," Josh states sheepishly.

Ignoring him, Maya continues, "Is this it, Joshua Gabriel Matthews? Has our time come? Is it someday?"

"Maya," Josh says again.

Maya peers back to Josh and laughs. "Well, that relationship didn't last very long," she says jokingly.

Josh smiles sincerely before grabbing his bike to guide Maya to their next destination.

Hands on the handles, the pair walk their bikes silently down the street. Old brick buildings line their path as friendly faces wave hello. Maya smiles at the small historic town, feeling the warmth of happiness of its people mimic the warmth of the bright sun beaming down on them.

"Hey, you up front," Maya says cheerfully at the college boy in front of her.

Josh peaks over his shoulder and responds, "Uh huh."

"I thought you were going to teach me to ride this thing," she says lightly as they continue to walk.

"I am, but we gotta make a quick stop first," he responds without turning.

"Don't tell me it's another surprise," Maya whimpers.

Josh laughs with a shake of his head before adding, "No. We're already here."

Maya follows Josh to the rack to park their bikes. As he places the locks on for safekeeping, Maya walks up to a woodsy picturesque store, gleaming as she reads the sign in her head.

 _Matthews... Outdoor Adventure Shop._

In all the handful of times she visited Philly with Riley, never once did they stop by the Matthew's family store. Although Mr. Matthews had mentioned it from time to time, Maya was only left imaging what such a store would look like and what a feeling it would be to be part of a family who owned something more than just a home to bring them closer. Elation consumes her as she thinks of how full circle her life is becoming. Shawn married her mother. Her mother is pregnant with her sister. And although owned by her best friend's mother, she had Topanga's as a second home and a place that brings her family and friends closer together. Lost in her reflection, she suddenly feels a light press to her shoulder and snaps back to reality.

"Let's go," Josh says opening the door.

Maya strolls modestly into the store where an atmosphere opposite of the world she knows greets her. Yellow kayaks line the wall and life jackets hang next to a large stuffed bear. The smell of pine trees fill her nose as the warmth of the heater brightens her cheeks. Eyes growing ever wider, Maya spots pictures of the family who captured her heart hanging on the wall of the staircase. Wandering over to get a closer look, Maya chuckles in admiration at all the faces she knows too well; a yelling cory flailing his arms and a determined Topanga sit upright in a bright orange raft battling a roaring river, an ever goofy Eric wide mouth by strong winds sprawls his whole body as his skydive instructor's desperate face holds the yellow chute chord, and lastly she stops in front of a whole Matthew's family picture, where the love on their faces illuminate only more by the fire shared between them.

"That is one of my favorite memories," Josh says arms folded and leaning his shoulder into the wall.

"Mine too, little man," a deep voice affirms from the top of the stairs.

The blonde and brunette both twist their heads to put a face to the voice. Standing with a toothy grin atop the flight of stairs, a tall, slightly muscular middle aged man with chocolate brown skin, brush cut hair, and a clean cut goatee starts to descend the stairs.

"Eli," Josh shouts, enthusiastically and meeting the man halfway with a hug.

Pulling away slightly, the man grabs Josh by the shoulders and looks him up and down, scrunching his face.

"You need to eat more, kid."

"What? I'll have you know I can rep out 2 plates," Josh says flexing his biceps.

The man in front of him laughs as he wraps his arm around Josh's neck.

"Still got nuthing on me.." Eli concludes as they reach the bottom of the stairs where Maya is. "And who's this pretty lady, friend of yours?"

Maya looks up, to face the man. She opens her mouth, but before she is able to respond Eli continues to speak as he looks from the boy stuck in his headlock to the little blonde standing in front of him.

"WAIT A MINUTE. Is this the cute blonde you were telling me about a while back?"

Josh's face turns red as he gives his older friend a stern look. Stunned, Maya shifts her eyes from Eli to Josh, and her ears begin to burn from the attention. Finally Josh maneuvers himself out of the hold, and raises his finger to begin his explanation. However, seeing the blonde's smug smile and raised eyebrow he forgoes his plan.

Instead Josh tilts his finger to a vague direction and states, "I'llllll…….be over there." And in the same instant bee lines towards a random direction. Maya follows the boy with her eyes, biting the top of her lip with a smile until she hears a deep hearty laugh. Slowly she turns back to the cause of Josh's embarrassment.

"That boy never changes," the man says shaking his head in amusement. "Never been too smooth with the ladies," he says in a whisper walking towards Maya, "especially the cute ones," he ends with a nudge to her side.

"I find that entirely hard to believe."

"Oh, believe me," Eli says, "I've known that boy since he was a kid. Great observer. Caring. Athletic. But, when it came to girls he tended to be clumsy. Much like his little niece."

"You know Riley," Maya asks as they begin to walk towards the register.

" 'Course, I do. I know the whole Matthew's clan; Alan, Amy, Cory, Eric, Morgan, Shawn…," Eli says behind the register.

"Shawn," Maya questions from the opposite side of the counter.

"Uh huh, Shawn Hunter." Eli pauses looking at Maya, "which would make you Maya Hart. Or is it Hunter now?"

"Still Hart. We're waiting on the last of the paperwork to go through, but I should be an official Hunter soon enough."

"Well Maya Hart soon to be Hunter, I'm Eli Williamson, and it is very nice to finally meet you," he ends sticking out his hand.

Maya proceeds to shake his hand eyeing him carefully. When she let's go, she twitches her mouth in one direction and states, "So, Eli, why do know so much about the Matthew's family and me?"

Eli laughs and responds, "Well you can't be best friends with Jonathan Turner without hearing a thing or two about that family."

Maya nods in agreement as she scans the store for her brunette tour guide.

"So," Eli begins capturing the blondes attention once more, "seeing as how I'm watching the store for Alan while they're in London. What brings you two to Philly?"

"O," Maya looks down and starts to tap the glass counter, "my mom had some pregnancy problems early this morning. Everything is fine, but Josh brought me out here as sort of a distraction. We we're gonna go on a bike tour, but ……. I don't knoq how exactly to ride one, ped say. Now Josh insists on teaching me."

"Josh," Eli laughs abruptly, "that Josh there," he says pointing at the brunette staring at camping supplies, "HE is going to teach YOU to ride a bike?"

"Yes," Maya says hesitantly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It's just a coincidence."

"What is?"

"That the day I meet you is the same day that Josh is gonna teach you to ride a bike," he says with an immense smile.

"How's that a coincidence," Maya asks staring at the man with bewilderment.

"Because, I was the one who taught him," he chuckles again while thinking, "In fact, it was on the same day as the picture you were just looking at earlier."

Maya makes a face to silently inform the man to divulge the story, which he acknowledges by leaning towards her, his elbows resting on the counter.

"Alright, I'm assuming since he brought you all the way over here, you two must be close."

Maya bashfully nods in agreement.

"And I assume then, you would know Josh pretty well."

"I guess," Maya states. " I mean you said it before yourself. Great observer. Caring. Athletic." She starts to motion with her hands as she lists more of Josh's qualities, "He's a great listener. Loves his family. Smart. He's pretty much a…. well…. Matthew's. He's perfect."

Laughing Eli proceeds, "Well, even 'perfect' people have their moments. And Josh is no different." He pauses and looks up at the ceiling as he recalls the memory. "He was a bright eyed nine year old when we left for the trip in that picture. Seriously, that kid lived a carefree life. Great family, great looks, and he was a natural at everything. Until, his bubbly, clumsy little niece brought out her bike as soon as we got to our campsite."

Nodding in recognition, Maya begins to imagine the scene with a cute little Riley and an even cuter little Josh.

"You see, nine year old Josh hadn't learned to ride a bike just yet."

Maya's mouth opens in shock. Amused, Eli chuckles and rubs his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"I know. I think most of us were pretty shocked, but assuming like most things, Josh felt he would be able to ride it no problem. So, he asked Riley for a turn. Immediately, the boy crashed and crashed and crashed. And not gracefully I may add. Finally, he had enough, tossed the bike, quit trying, and ran off."

Once again, Maya sits dumbfounded "He just quit? Josh?" Maya blurts out.

"That's how we all felt. I don't think any one of us had really seen Josh that frustrated before."

"So what did you do," Maya asks.

"We let him cool down for a bit. Then, I walked up with a chocolate bar, and we chatted. He was pretty embarrassed for how he reacted, but I told him it was natural. Things don't always come easy," he says almost applying the talk to any situation, "Sometimes we get confused and overthink things. We get angry and frustrated and that's ok. It's ok to feel. What's important is what you do next. How your next move will affect you. And you just gotta make sure that that next move is one that'll make you happy. Because at the end of the day happiness is what everyone is after."

Maya soaks in the inadvertent lesson. Filing it in the section of her brain where Cory Matthews mostly resides.

"Then we walked back to camp," Eli continues, "He calmed down, and we practiced for a while until finally he zoomed from one end of camp to the other." Eli laughs before ending his story as an image pops into his head. "And when he did that he stood up and raised both arms," he states mimicking the motion, "and he shouted, 'I am JOSH THE MIGHTY!!!" Both start laughing profusely at the thought of a gloating nine year old Josh, until the present day one interrupts them.

"What's going on over here," Josh asks looking from Maya to Eli.

Maya takes a cue from Eli who puts a finger to his mouth and says, "Nothing, we were just talking."

Unconvinced, Josh presses his lips to the blonde and squints his eyes.

Eli interrupts the stare by asking, "what you got there?"

Josh raises his hand and nods at the items responding, "put it on my tab?"

Putting his hand out to receive the items, Eli begins to stuff them in a brown paper bag.

"Oh, I forgot one more thing," Josh says running back to area from where he came.

Maya and Eli share a moment and chuckle a little. The blonde peers over to Josh to confirm he isn't making his way back over. She leans closer to Eli and inquires, "Hey, really quick…" Eli bends over the counter to add more secrecy. Maya bites down on her bottom lip before continuing, "did Josh really talk to you about me?"

The man stands and laughs inwardly as he nods.

"I can't tell you exactly everything he said, but" he leans back to Maya and whispers in her ear. Maya begins to shyly smile and tap her mouth with finger.

Suddenly, Josh pops his head out and says, "Alright! All set. Thanks, Eli! Can you grab the bag, My?"

Maya stands, nods, then faces Eli. As he hands her the bag, he once again puts his finger to his mouth in a hush. Maya in return motions zipping her mouth shut before making her way back to Josh; this time with a new skip to her step and happiness in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is NOT fun," Maya glowers at Josh as he helps her up with one hand.

Diffusing her emotion with a sympathetic smile, Josh hoists the blonde up, "It's been like ten minutes. And that time you actually stayed up … for the most part. Come on, let's go again."

Stubbornness working in her favor, Maya dusts the dirt from her pants, picks up her bike, and lets out a puff of confidence. She straddles the bike with Josh standing over her, grasping the back seat with his left hand, and laying his right over hers on the bike handle. Tantalizing chills run down her neck as he whispers in her ear, "You got this."

Maya sucks in her lips blissfully; narrowing her eyes to regain focus on the task at hand. Slowly she begins to pedal as Josh walks with her. Faster and faster she goes, finally realizing Josh had let go of the bike.

Bursting at the seams, Maya screams loudly, "Woooooooo."

Overcome with exhilaration, she lets go of the handles briefly to lift two triumphant fists into the air. Suddenly the bike wobbles and as she tries to regain her balance she plants her feet on the ground to slow down the momentum until yielding to a complete stop. Peering over her shoulder to the brunette running towards her, his eyes beaming with pride, Maya shouts with a hand in the air, "I AM MAYA…. THE MIGHTY." Instantly she laughs when she catches Josh's reaction to her newest proclamation.

With furrowed brows he slows his pace and covers his face with one hand while shaking his head.

"I can't believe Eli told you that story," he admits when he approaches Maya.

With a smug smile across her face she bops his nose with one finger and states, "Oh, that's not the only thing he told me." Then, turning her bike back toward the direction they once were, Maya starts pedaling, leaving a dumbfounded Josh behind her.

"What did he tell you?!" he shouts to her back.

"You're never gonna know," she says laughing and tilting her head back.

Once again Josh shakes his head, only this time with a smirk and extra beat to his heart.

 _There is just no competing with this girl._

Staring at the blonde for a brief moment longer, Josh's smirk widens and once more he begins to follow her lead.

After about an hour of riding through the city of brotherly love, Maya senses why Josh has so much adoration for the place where he grew up. From the historic landmarks to the stories he tells her of his days at school in his tight knit community, there is no questioning why the Matthews are great people destined to change the world. Twinged with a bit of jealousy from how different her childhood was from Josh's, Maya still is helplessly grateful for the day she crawled through Riley's window. Coming out of the fog of memories, Maya sees Josh waiting for her a few feet ahead.

"You okay," he asks as she approaches.

"Yea, just hungry I guess," she says softly.

"Then, I have the perfect place for us to get lunch," he responds smiling brightly.

Maya looks around the diner as they make their way downstairs. Fondly she smiles at the jukebox, old style booths, and groups of joyful faces eating American classics.

"So, this is Chubbies," she plainly states.

"The one and only," adds Josh proudly. He guides her to a booth and hands her a menu. Unaware of her need for food, Maya's stomach grumbles as she scans each description of the savory treats.

"Hi, my name is Max. I'll be your server today, can I get you something to drink," asks an unenthusiastic waiter.

"I'll have a water," responds Josh.

"Diet coke for me," adds Maya.

"K," says Max before sluggishly leaving. Maya looks over her shoulder and watches the waiter slowly make his way to the counter.

"Wow, he sure is happy to be here," says Maya sarcastically as she faces back to the brunette sitting across from her.

Josh chuckles softly before speaking. "So, you know what you want?"

Tapping her mouth with her index finger, Maya begins, "Well… I was thinking about getting chicken strips and fries, but onion rings sound good too. Then, I saw the picture of this BLT and well.. I mean, who doesn't love bacon. And to top it off a chocolate shake.. or strawberry… no vanilla shake ...no choc..straw…., but they look huge. Too huge for me to finish." She clasps her mouth shut before continuing. "I guess you can say I'm undecided."

Entertained by her meal dilemma, Josh smiles and says, "I think I know how to fix that."

At that moment the waiter returns with their drinks. "Can I take your order," he asks lifelessly.

Josh speaks abruptly, "Yes, I'll have the BLT with onion rings and a side of ranch." He stops briefly to sneak a peek at the questioning glance of Maya. "And she'll have chicken strips with fries and also a side of ranch," he continues, "and a chocolate shake…." "Two straws", he adds with two fingers in the air.

Pompously Josh stares at Maya who is slowly moving her head from left to right.

"Josh…" Maya pushes.

"What," he asks candidly, "You said you wanted all of that."

"Yes. But I can't eat all that."

"Yes," he mimics, "But that just means we'll be splitting everything."

"And a chocolate shake with two straws?"

"I love chocolate," he exclaims. "And what's wrong with sharing? Wait," he pauses dramatically, "you don't have…...cooties? Do you?"

"Ha. ha. Ha," Maya responds, "no. I do not…...Thank you, Josh. For everything." Her eyes sparkle with gratitude, rendering Josh speechless. He bashfully smiles and nods. Second by second a bubble forms around them as they stare at each other in comfortable silence and mutual gratitude. Heat transmits between their fingers as both their hands rest upon the table; millimeters away from being intertwined. Slightly moving his index finger up and grazing Maya, both of their breathes hitch as warm and complex feelings stir deep in their chests. Still, just as fragile as a bubble, their moment is popped when their food arrives.

A cute, petite brunette with sunkissed blonde highlights and mid-length beach wave hair walks up to their table looking down at the food platter she is carrying in her hands.

"Alright," she says still focusing on the food, "I have a BLT with onions, side of ranch."

"That's m.." Josh responds haltering at the sight of the new waitress. "Emily?"

The waitress shows off her perfect pearly whites as she slides the plate in front of him.

"Josh," she asks. "O my goodness!.. I'd hug you but…" she states pointing her head to the other food.

"Here. Let me help you," he states standing and taking the platter from her before she is able to complain.

"Always the gentleman," she says sweetly while fondly smiling at him. "So," she begins while picking up the other plate, "Fries and chicken strips, must be for you."

Gently she places the plate in front of a sunken Maya, who is only able to show a slight smile before somberly staring and poking at her food. Turning back to Josh, Emily grabs the last of the items. "A chocolate shake… and two straws," she says solely at Josh with a raised eyebrow.

Josh rolls his eyes at the waitress before handing her the tray and sitting back down. She continues to smile at the pair sitting. "Enjoy," she says giving a wink to Josh, "I'll be back in a few to check in on you."

Once again Josh rolls his eyes before picking up half his sandwich and placing it on Maya's plate. They begin to eat in silence; Josh shoveling onion ring and fry after onion ring and fry, and Maya tapping her plate with a single fry trying to collect her thoughts.

"So," Maya finally musters, "Emily..."

"Maya," Josh says playfully. "Am I sensing some jealousy," he asks popping a french fry into his mouth.

"Not jealous per say," Maya states waveringly, "just...curious." Her intensity heightens as the fear of knowing more and simultaneously knowing too little floods her thoughts. Maya begins to bite the inside of her mouth, searching for the courage to speak. Peace ceasing her fluster as she peers into Josh's reassuring eyes.

"You know, Maya, you can talk to me about anything. I mean, we are friends… aren't we," Josh asks gently.

"Yes, we are. You're actually becoming one of the closest people to me." Her heart quickens as the honesty flows out her lips. "I just. I'm realizing that maybe I don't know you as much as I thought or at least there is still a lot to know."

Sparkle of flattery in his eye at the young blonde's truthfulness, Josh smirks before answering.

"What do you want to know," he replies with open arms.

Maya bites her bottom lips in thought and anticipation then slowly she states, "OK. Um...Emily…"

"Emily," Josh states as a matter of fact bringing his arms back in.

"Yea. You two..were … are close?"

"Were. Not too much since I left for school," Josh says as he continues to eat.

"How close," Maya questions finally taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, we were in the same class all through grade school, and then went to the same high school."

"Did you ever date," Maya asks with a hint of hesitancy.

"Yes," Josh states looking at Maya, "for about two years."

"Oh...So she's like your Topanga," Maya adds flatly.

"No," Josh interjects. "No… definitely not my Topanga," he says staring into her eyes.

A slight blush appears on Maya's cheeks as she tries to read the message in the sea of deep blue beckoning her. Giddy grins begin to gradually sprawl across both their faces as they continue to gaze into their silent conversation.

"Things sure seem going well here," Emily interrupts as she slides into the booth with Josh.

"Emily," Josh says briefly perturbed, "should you be sitting here while at work?"

"What," she says nonchalantly eating his fries. "I'm on break. Besides, I wanted to meet your new girlfriend," she finishes with a fry point to Maya.

"Oh… I'm not." "She's not.." "His""My"

"Girlfriend." Maya and Josh respond overlapping each other.

Perplexed and amused Emily simply eats another fry and states, "Well you could have fooled me. But then again.." She places an arm around Josh and gently squeezes while adding, "Joshie has never been to good with the ladies."

Maya chokes on the sip of her drink as she laughs at hearing that comment for the second time today.

"Hey," Josh says defensively, "YOU dated me, remember?"

"Yea, but I was young and dumb," Emily states into the air. "I was in high school, and didn't know any better. But thankfully, you tend to grow up much more once you graduate. Am I right?" She turns to Maya, directing her question to the mortified blonde.

"And sometimes," Josh voices as he begins to push Emily out of the booth, "some parts of you need more time to grow."

"What," She begins standing up from the booth, "When you're in high school you think you know things. But you completely don't. It isn't until you're in college that you look back and realize how desperate you are in high school. I mean it's pathetic really. Seriously, can you imagine still being in high school right now?"

"And with that, I think we could use the check," Josh states breaking the waitress's rant.

"Ok.. I get it. You want to be alone with your 'friend'," she says emphasizing the word friend in quotes. Then with a wink at Josh and a turn without a care in the world she leaves to grab their check.

"Sorry about that My," Josh starts, staring across the booth, "Emily tends to get her foot in her mouth, and keeps going from there. She's nice and all, but that's actually one of the reasons why we broke up."

Silently, Maya nods her head in response, never lifting her eyes to meet his. Both continue to awkwardly eat their food until Emily returns dropping off their check.

As Josh places his cash onto the bill he tries to break the wall that has slowly been building between them.

"So where to next?.. Right. I'm the tour guide.. Umm. how about.. Well, what do you want to see," he asks.

"I think we should head back," Maya states emotionless, "Shawn and mom will be back soon, and I want to be back before they get there."

"Ok," Josh begins not wanting the day to continue in this manner, "Well, why don't we make it special for them and make dinner?"

"You know how to make a turkey," Maya asks slight amused.

"Finally," Josh says happily, "a smile. I was getting depressed thinking I'd never see it again."

"Shut up," Maya says playfully pulling him out of the both, "Let's go. We can talk about it on the way home."

Holding his hand, and leading the way Maya leaves the diner with a mixture of emotions and too many thoughts.

Josh stares at the blonde deep in thought as she looks out the window. They had biked back to the station and taken their seats with little chit chat, and now they sit in silence again. Uneasiness overtakes Josh while he watches Maya's quiet introspection.

"My," he says finally speaking, "you sure you're ok?"

"Mm hmm.." she sounds through closed lips, still peering out the window.

"Look. About what Emily said. You shouldn't let it get to you. She's got it wrong."

"No," Maya says calmly, finally turning to look at Josh, "I actually think she's right."

"You do," states Josh flatly.

"Yea… I mean.. She definitely said it bluntly and harshly, but she's right. High school and life after high school. There's A LOT that happens, and I've only experienced a portion of that. "

"Maya…" Josh starts afraid of hurt feelings and progression haulting.

"No. Josh, seriously, it's fine" Maya says with an air of maturity, "I understand you a little bit better now. Where you were coming from before. The whole you have your life and I have mine.."

"Maya, I still want to be a part of your life."

"And you are. You are actually becoming a bigger part than I really thought."

Both smile at their uncanny conversation, welcoming the not so new development in their ever growing relationship; that no matter what may lay ahead, whatever the obstacle, consequence, or reward, they would always have each other to talk, to listen, to stay by their side.

"So, I'm giving Riley a run for her money huh," Josh asks with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go that far…" replies Maya. Then sticking out her hand like he did years ago she adds, "long game?"

With a delicate grip, Josh smiles, looks up at the blonde with his boyish charm and with a nod shakes her hand.

"I'm always here," he says not letting go.

"And so am I," she smiles in reply.

They continue to stare at their connected hands feeling a little more sure, a little more secure with their promise. The train begins to depart, and much like all their moments before, this one is interrupted. Still, as they continue their ride in silence until Josh falls asleep on Maya's shoulder, she ponders about how much has changed in the months they've grown closer and how much could change and grow in the years to come. Her smile widening when her thoughts land back on what Eli mentioned to her at the store.

 _"You're special. He wants you in his life for him not because you're Riley's best friend or Matthew's second daughter, but because you make him smile and happy in a way no one else has."_

 ** _I am special._**

Maya smiles again replaying those words in her head. And for one of the few times in her life she chooses to believe it. Softly she brushes the brown hair of the boy resting on her shoulder. Gently she presses her lips to his temple before laying her head atop his. Then facing the chair in front of her, she grabs his hand and exhales slowly while saying, "You are special too."


End file.
